Tears For The Fallen
by Glaiceon
Summary: Re-written, after a memorial service for those killed by Harper Dearing, Tony makes the ultimate choice; to leave team Gibbs and finish what he started 15 years ago. Minor swearing but nothing bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note/Disclaimers.**

I own nothing to do with NCIS nor any other show mentioned or hinted at within my story.

I do own Fern, Josh, Raven, Alistra and Tabitha.

This story was originally posted under my old pen name Annapixxiebell, I have since changed my pen name to Glaiceon.

I removed this story on the 08/08/2014, just 24 hrs before my mum died from Terminal Lung Cancer

I have re-written the story and it is now complete. I thank everyone who had reviewed it in its incomplete state and hope they you re-read and enjoy the ending.

To address one or two minor criticisms that were posted in review I apologise that I can't remember who posted:

* but one was that Gibbs was reconciled with Tony very quickly, and that Tony was too forgiving. I have corrected this, Tony doesn't forgive Gibbs in this story.

* the second was that I made Tony's team vastly superior, I think the words used were 'if Ziva could kill with a paper clip then they could kill with half a paper clip' or something along those lines, I did not take offence at this. I haven't dialled his teams skills back as the ending shows why I wrote them as I did.

Again I apologise for the delay and I have decided that any further stories will not be published until they are complete as I know the frustration of finding a good story and having to wait months for the ending and do not wish to be one of these authors.

Minor notes to prevent offence: this not nor will ever be TIVA. It is NOT a death fic and there is implied future slash in the final 2 chapters.

Hope this covers everything and please enjoy the complete and re-written Tears For The fallen.

_With love Pixxie_


	2. 01 Tears For The Fallen

**Tears For The Fallen**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

The collection of agents sat in the church chosen for the memorial service for those who had died as a result of Harper Dearing's attack on the Navy Yard. The SecNav sat at the front along with several others including director Vance, the director of the FBI and CIA.

Gibbs slipped into a seat ushering Abby in before him, Tim and Ziva followed but Tony chose to sit on the end of the row. Ziva looked at him but he refused to make eye contact simply choosing to look at the statue of the cross of the Lord, he was a lapsed catholic but respected the church. Sitting opposite him was Eric Balboa; three rows in front on the end in front of Tony sat Alex Walker and to his left in front of Eric sat Samuel North.

As the final attendees to the memorial service took their seats a beautiful young woman rose and stood before the lectern, "we are gathered here to honour those who died in the devastating attack on the navy yard, There were many great people, both agents and civilians caught up in this." She paused and the haunting sound of a flute and piano could be heard picking out the melody for the iconic song My Heart Will Go On.

Suddenly without warning Eric stood and began to sing, his clear voice raised around the church, he was joined by Alex who had also stood. Eyes filled with tears as the pair sang, the simple musical accompaniment highlighting the beauty of the song. As the second verse of the song began Samuel stood and joined in.

Gibbs looked at Abby and then at Ziva and McGee, they looked back and then at Tony who had not taken his eyes off the statue, it would soon be time, change was coming and coming fast. Gibbs motioned at Ziva to move so he could get to Tony when Tony took a deep breath and stood; the 3 men paused as Tony's voice rose strong and proud then they joined him for the final part of the song.

Everyone stared as the 4 men sang; the grief showed plainly on their faces but only Tony had tears trickling down his cheeks as he sang. As the final bars faded the 4 men returned to their seats. The flute kept playing as the woman from before began to read out a list of those who had died.

Tony never took his eyes from the statue as he listened; he heard the shocked gasps of his team and was aware of Vance's horrified glance when the name Alistra DiNozzo was read out. He did not look at them or at the SecNav who had turned to look at him, the SecNav took a deep breath nodded once and then returned his eyes to the front, he would ensure that the sacrifice made by all would be honoured. He would have their pictures, both agent and civilian placed on the wall of the fallen within the Senate Building, a reminder to all the price that was paid, but like Tony he felt change coming. It was time.

The service drew to a close and the agents began to file out, Tony looked one last time at the statue before turning and leaving. As he exited the church he was grabbed by Gibbs who dragged him to the side, "you're not married that we know of, who is Alistra?" he tried to keep his voice from being demanding, but judging by the look on Tony's face, he failed.

"Not your business." Tony said before pulling his arm away from Gibbs and turning away. Things had now been set in motion that could not be undone. The time had come for one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo to shed his masks and stand up.

Abby looked at Gibbs in horror, as he passed the SecNav paused and looked at them, "He is right, not your business." he continued out leaving the remainder of the MCRT staring.

Finis.

Short note. The version of 'My Heart Will Go On' I have used is the one sung by Michael ball in concert at the Royal Albert Hall. Eric and Alex start singing at the same time Michael does, Samuel joins in at 01:41, Tony comes in at 03:10 which I feel is the most powerful part of the song. I don't know if there is a wall for the fallen in the Senate Building in reality but there is in my story, but hey, my story my way. Enjoy and review if you like it.

_With love Pixxie_


	3. 02 The Price Of The Fallen

**The Price Of The Fallen**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs any more. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not kill her. I promise.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

The team returned to the bullpen, everyone was shocked at what had been revealed at the memorial service; however what had everyone spinning was the way Tony had spoken to Gibbs. Almost as if he no longer cared what the older man thought.

Tony looked up when Vance exited his office and came to the railing, at a jerk of the director's head Tony nodded and rose gracefully to his feet and proceeded to the stairs only to be stopped by Gibbs' voice demanding to know what Vance wanted. "Again, not your business Special Agent Gibbs." Tony replied before walking up the stairs and entering the director's office.

Vance indicated the seat and then sat himself, "please accept my deepest condolences Agent DiNozzo." He paused and looked expectantly at the younger man. He wasn't sure of the relationship between Tony and Alistra.

"She had just started at George Washington University; she was studying forensic science and needed a 12 week lab placement. She was here to see you about a possible placement in the lab with Abby." he broke off and smiled sadly, "she had made her step-dad so mad, he wanted her to stay in Seattle and study there but Alistra was adamant about coming to DC. I think it was more about pissing him off by coming to stay with me than studying, although she did well to get a scholarship to GW."

Vance nodded sadly, "I would have loved to have her here and I think she would have fit well with Abby, has she been buried here?" he inquired delicately.

Tony shook his head, "she's been cremated and her ashes scattered, those were her wishes, she knew of the dangers of the job she intended to enter, she planned to be an Agent when she had finished college, she felt that a forensic science degree would give her an edge."

"Do you need any time off?" Vance asked, he was genuinely upset that Tony's, whatever she was, had been caught up in this and would make things easier for the younger Agent if he could.

"Thank you but no sir, I would only sit at home going stir crazy." Watching Vance take a breath he knew that the time to address his new attitude towards Gibbs had come.

"Do you have a problem with Gibbs?" asked Vance bluntly knowing that the man in front of him would not want him to pussyfoot around the issue.

"His team his rules; do as I say not as I do. It's ok for him to keep secrets and go lone wolf but God forbid any of us do the same. He's pissed that I didn't tell him about Alistra but I didn't tell him because I didn't want uncomfortable questions asked. I may have been 24 when she was born but Clara was only 19."

"Do not worry Agent DiNozzo, nothing you have said here will be shared with anyone else." He paused and then asked the question that had been running through his head since the memorial service. "If I offered you your own team, based here in DC at the yard, would you accept?" he almost held his breath, he really needed Tony to take the position but didn't want him to feel like he was being forced into it.

"If you had asked me before all this happened I would have said no, but now." He paused and took a deep breath; it was time to do it. "Yes director I would accept the offer."

"Good, make sure all the outstanding paperwork for Gibbs' team is up to date, I'll assign them cold cases until I can find a replacement for you." He smiled at the look on Tony's face as he left before picking up the phone. "He'll take it, send them over." Putting the phone down he smiled, Gibbs' team was considered the best but with Tony at the head of the team he was creating they had the potential to be better. And the chance to finish a job started so long ago.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Quick note. Please remember this is AU and done my way so please don't complain that characters are OOC, I know this, I wrote it this way for a reason. That being said please review if you want.


	4. 03 The Line In The Bullpen

**The Line In The Bullpen **

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs any more. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not kill her. I promise.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Gibbs and the team looked up expectantly as Tony descended the stairs and sat down at his desk to begin the daunting task of bringing his teams paperwork fully up to date.

"What did Vance want?" Gibbs asked, he tried to keep his voice calm and neutral, instinctively knowing he had a crossed a line with his comments at the church. He watched as Tony looked at him consideringly before shrugging and returning his attention to the paperwork.

"Not my business to tell Agent Gibbs." he replied, "You would need to ask the Director," at the shocked gasps from Ziva and McGee Tony finally lost his temper, "I may have snooped in your private life but I have never broadcast anything that I have found to anyone else here! You however have shown a shocking lack of respect for me and the position I hold on this team, I am the Senior Field Agent on this team, neither of you are capable or qualified to hold this position. And while I have done nothing to correct this behaviour as I should have, neither have you Special Agent Gibbs leading me to believe that you agree with their behaviour and also have no respect for me and my contributions to this team!" breathing hard at the end of his rant he stood, "if you will excuse me Director I will return later and complete the tasks you have given me" at Vance's nod he left.

The team looked shocked at the Director, who had appeared at the team's area having heard the raised voices, Gibbs recovered first and opened his mouth but Vance beat him to it. "You are on cold cases effective immediately." He glared back at Gibbs who was glaring at him. "Agent DiNozzo is correct in the lack of respect shown to him."

As the day came to an end Gibbs and the team left the bullpen to meet at Gibbs' house, they had a lot to discuss. As they went to leave Tony returned, "My place, now DiNozzo" snapped Gibbs.

"With respect Agent Gibbs, no. I have tasks to do complete for the Director and I have a deadline for them as well. Goodnight." The dismissal was evident in his voice as he moved to his desk.

"I said my place now Agent DiNozzo, you want a job in the morning you'll follow orders." Gibbs was past playing now and was angry with the younger man.

"As you wish Agent Gibbs" said Tony gracefully rising from his desk, collecting the paperwork he handed it to the irate team leader. "These were the tasks that the Director had given me to complete, most of them are yours to complete anyway, the rest Agent McGee should be able to complete as he has a degree from MIT." The scorn in his voice was now evident. "Goodnight Agent Gibbs, hopefully you should be done by midnight." Ignoring the angry bellow and the fluttering of paper as Gibbs threw the papers to the ground, he stepped toward the stairs not wanting to be stuck in the elevator with an angry Gibbs when his arm was grabbed and Gibbs jerked him round to face him with fury in his eyes.

"Just who do you think you are?" Gibbs snarled getting right in Tony's face, "last time I checked you were my Senior Field Agent, not the boss" he waited for the look of resignation and acceptance to slide over Tony's face. It didn't happen; instead a smirk crossed Tony's face as he waited Gibbs out. Gibbs jerked Tony's arm hard, intending to shake some sense into the younger man, but there was a muffled pop as Tony's shoulder dislocated. Gibbs released the arm in horror; he had not intended to hurt the younger man, only to knock some sense into him.

"Tut tut, Agent Gibbs, you'd think being a sniper you would have more patience and self control." Mocked Tony as he stood back from the older man, the only acknowledgement to what Gibbs had done to him was that he held his arm close to his chest. He waited the smirk still on his face as he noted the horrified and angry expression on Vance's face as he descended on them.

"Tony, I..." Gibbs broke off, he couldn't break his rules and apologise but he knew he also couldn't not say anything.

Before Gibbs could try again a chilling voice cut through the silence, "Agent DiNozzo once you have returned from the hospital let me know if you wish press charges." At Tony's nod he indicated to a nearby MTAC tech to assist Tony to the hospital. "Agent Gibbs you are suspended without pay for 2 weeks and be required to take anger management classes. If Agent DiNozzo wishes to press charges there will also be an IA investigation. Now seen as you have injured him preventing him from completing the tasks I had given him you and your team will remain here until they are done."

Vance waited until DiNozzo was helped to the elevator by a promising young analyst before turning his attention to Gibbs and the others. "As Tony said you should be done by midnight." He smiled at the looks on the faces of the team as he returned to his office.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Note. As I said there is one moment where Gibbs is OOC, but I think it works for the story, as for him being able to dislocate his shoulder, it can be done easily, I know, it's happened to me. Review if you like


	5. 04 The Fallout

**The Fallout **

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs any more. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not kill her. I promise.

Also there is Abby bashing but like Ziva nothing major and no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

*2 weeks later...*

The atmosphere in the bull pen was strained; Ziva and McGee had been loaned to another team during Gibbs' suspension, Tony had taken sick leave and disappeared from DC and was, at least to Abby and McGee skills, untraceable. Abby had been furious at what had happened and had gone round to Gibbs' to complain. The reaction she got had shocked her.

_**flashback**_

_Abby ran down the basements stairs of Gibbs' home calling his name desperately, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! What's going on? Tim and Ziva said Tony had gotten you suspended, he can't do that! Vance can't do that you have to tell him..." she stopped talking and moving at the glare she was receiving. "What?" she whispered fear filling her at the glare in Gibbs' eyes._

"_Abbs, my actions were inappropriate. I injured Tony Abbs!" Gibbs broke off, "I'm lucky that he isn't pressing charges Abbs, he would be within grounds to do so."_

"_He wouldn't dare!" snarled Abby, "he wouldn't dare to do that, just who does he think he is?"_

"_Enough! We have driven him past the point where he thinks of us as his friends. If he had pressed charges I would have accepted it. I suggest you leave, and think on what you've done to contribute to this situation." As the young woman turned to leave he added "And stop trying to trace him otherwise when the FBI come knocking I'll let them arrest you." He took no pleasure in the stunned and betrayed look in her eyes before she fled, he needed to be alone. He had driven the man he felt of as a son away; Vance had stopped by to inform him that Tony would not be pressing charges and also to tell him of Tony's promotion. The only good thing was that he would be based at the yard._

_**end flashback**_

Gibbs sat at his desk and waited for the members of his team to arrive, he watched as McGee and Ziva sat down. They both greeted him with tentative smiles, he smiled grimly back. The elevator dinged signalling the arrival of Ducky and Abby who both moved towards his desk. Gibbs studied each member of his team in silence, trying to gauge what had driven Tony away. In both Ziva and Tim he saw their belief in their own superiority; Ziva because she was 'Mossad' and Tim because he was an MIT graduate. Abby he realised was a brilliant forensic scientist, but beyond that was little more than a child in her actions and beliefs. As he looked at Ducky he could see nothing in the older man that would have driven Tony away.

Before he could say anything the elevator dinged again and Tony exited, he moved to his desk but did not sit, before he could say anything and before Gibbs could prevent it, Abby had marched over to him and raised her hand to slap him. Tony caught her wrist in his hand and held it firmly, without thinking Abby twisted and struck towards his injured shoulder. The same smirk that he had worn during his 'altercation' with Gibbs slid over his face and he spun Abby round and twisted her arm up her back in a classic arrest move. Smirk still in place he looked over to Gibbs, ignoring the struggles and cries coming from Abby.

Gibbs stared back and then quelled Abby with a single look, she subsided, but Tony did not release her. He returned his eyes to Tony and realised sadly that he no longer knew the man standing in front of him. This Tony was strong and would not be cowed by him any-more. For a moment the bullpen was still as everyone watched Gibbs, he looked once more at Tony and then returned his attention to his desk.

"Careful Abigail, I wouldn't want to have to press charges. Also stay out of my affairs; if I find that you or Agent McGee have been accessing my phone or financials again I will have you arrested. Where I have been for the last 2 weeks is no one's business. Are we clear?" when she didn't answer but glared at him from over her shoulder he shook her lightly "are we clear?" at her grudging nod he released her and looked over at Tim.

Tim for his part nodded "clear Agent DiNozzo." He offered nothing more. He had not shared the results of his **very** unauthorised search into Tony DiNozzo. He was shamed at what he had learnt; the older man had more of an education than he did and way more street smarts as well.

Tony turned his eyes to Ziva who glared back at him; she raised her chin to show she was not afraid of him but quickly became uncomfortable under his gaze and turned to Gibbs. "How will work with him on the team? It will be uncomfortable now will it not, with the things he has said?" she watched as Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could respond Vance did.

"Not your concern Agent David. Gibbs your team is on cold cases until I can find an Agent willing to work with you." He turned and smiled at the shocked look on everyone's faces. "Agent DiNozzo has been promoted and now has his own team."

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Sorry for the cliffy, but I love them. Hee hee! Hope you enjoy.


	6. 05 The New Order Of Things

**The New Order Of Th****i****ngs**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs any more. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not kill her. I promise.

Also there is Abby bashing but like Ziva nothing major and no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Vance had told Tony that his team's area would be where EJ had been when her team had been in the bullpen and Tony was now in the process of moving his personal effects to this area, his progress was slow as he still did not have the full use of his arm yet. He was surprised when Tim approached him and silently offered his help. The pair worked in silence moving his things; once they were done Tony nodded his thanks at Tim and made his way up the stairs to see Vance.

*NCIS*

"I do not understand why Vance has promoted Tony; he is an arrogant playboy and not fit to lead a team." Ziva sounded like a petulant child complaining about an older sibling. When no one answered her she looked at everyone, Tim kept his eyes on his desk, he was ashamed of his behaviour. Abby was watching Gibbs, there were tears in her eyes as she realised that her 'Silver Fox' wasn't going to make everything all right again. Ducky sat down at Tony's vacant desk and took a deep breath, when had everything gone so wrong?

*NCIS*

Tony knocked on the door and entered Vance's office, when Vance looked up questioningly at him. "if I may Director, I would recommend at you make Agent McGee the senior field Agent for Gibbs, I think with a little time and training he would be very good at the job." At Vance's look of surprise he continued; "McGee has allowed himself to be cowed by Ziva, she needs to be reminded of her place as the low 'man' on the pole, she believes herself to be superior in skills to everyone expect Gibbs. For her I would recommend that she redo her FLETC training and be reduced to probationary status, she will no doubt try to use her father's connections and your friendship to alter your decision so it might be wise to speak with Director David first. I have no issue with either Dr. Mallard or Jimmy Palmer and will be happy to have them assist my new team with our cases." He paused and shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you in pain DiNozzo?" Vance asked, he had long since realised that Agent DiNozzo was a master undercover Agent and could hide in plain sight.

"No not pain, just uncomfortable, I twisted wrong when I was dealing with Miss Sciuto, speaking of which I have a novel idea of how to deal with her. I don't feel comfortable having her dealing with the forensics for my teams cases. When Gibbs 'retired' to Mexico she made it clear that I wasn't Gibbs. She would drag her heals on the cases, not enough to jeopardise the cases but enough to be clear that she wasn't gonna give my cases the same care she would give Gibbs'." he smiled grimly at Vance's outraged expression. "I would like to bring in a second forensic specialist to assist my team. Her name is Tabitha Colbane, and she is possibly more qualified than Abby and certainly more skilled. I think there would be room to make her a separate work area so the pair wouldn't have to interact much with each other beyond sharing the machines and equipment." Sitting back he waited for Vance's verdict on the recommendations he had made.

"I'll make the calls, I would like you present when I speak to Eli David." He smiled at Tony's expression, "Despite what you think and what Ziva may have said Eli does respect you. You seem comfortable with the idea of your own team but haven't asked about who they are." He couldn't wait for Tony to ask who they were.

"You and I both know that a game of chess is being played here, you and I are both pieces of a much bigger game plan. You wouldn't have offered me my own team otherwise. You wanna call Tabitha first?" he smiled at the look on Vance's face. Picking up the phone he dialled the phone and handed it to Vance.

"Miss Colbane, my name is Director Leon Vance of NCIS, I would like to offer you a position as forensic specialist to a newly created team here at the Navy Yard." He paused and then jerked the phone away as excited squealing could be heard. He raised his eyebrows at Tony who gave a soft chuff of laughter.

Taking the phone from Vance he spoke with more authority than Vance had ever heard, "Settle down Tabitha Alexia Colbane. Listen carefully to the Director and follow his orders." Smiling he handed he phone back.

"Miss Colbane, please report to the Navy Yard for 10am tomorrow, we'll spend the day getting you used to the building and to your new colleagues." He deliberately didn't mention Abby, that would have to wait. "You know her well?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well enough, she is my god-daughter. I met her parents when we were at Ohio together, I was his best man and they named me godfather to Tabitha when she was born." He volunteered nothing more; he was done sharing secrets that weren't his to share.

Vance gestured to Tony and the pair made their way to MTAC, when they entered Vance asked the tech to contact Eli David. As they waited for the call to be connected Vance smiled reassuringly at Tony. They turned their attention to the screen.

"Shalom Eli, I have a delicate situation that I needed to speak to you about in person. it's regarding Ziva." He paused and waited for Eli's response.

"Shalom Leon, Anthony. What has my daughter done? And what would you like me to do about it?" He asked, he was aware of his daughter's reputation for superiority towards those she considered inferior.

"Nothing, we intend to have her redo her FLETC training and be reduced to probationary status. We would like you not to interfere and demand that these sanctions not be imposed." Vance said.

"is this to humiliate my daughter?" Eli asked, there was no tone to this voice but the intent of threat was clear.

"No sir, she has the potential to be a good Agent, but she needs to lose the superiority complex she has. This isn't to humiliate but to humble and remind her that there is a chain of command and that it exists for a reason." Tony's voice held the steel that it had held when he had spoken to Tabitha.

Eli smiled "it is about time Anthony, time you stepped out from Gibbs' shadow. Have you left Gibbs' team?" he enquired

"Yes, Director Vance has made me team leader for a new team here at the Navy Yard." Tony seemed unsurprised at Eli's open pleasure of the turn of events.

"Am I to understand that if my daughter refuses these sanctions she will be removed from NCIS?"

"Not unless it becomes necessary, she will be removed from the MCRT but we are hopeful that we would be able to find a place for her here." Said Vance

"I would request that if she does refuse the sanctions that she is returned to me, I will re-educate her about the chain of command, and I can guarantee that she will not find it pleasant." There was sorrow in his voice and a deep disappointment in his daughter's actions.

"Very well, and thank you Eli." Said Vance, both he and Tony were relieved that they had not faced opposition from Eli.

"Shalom and good luck Anthony, I will send you your gift as quickly as the mail will allow." At Tony's nod he smiled.

The screen went dark and Vance and Tony left MTAC and returned to Vance's office.

*NCIS*

"What's going on Gibbs?" asked Abby frantically, "Why has Tony been promoted? Why haven't you stopped this? You have to fix it." She demanded childishly.

"I agree, it makes no sense that Tony has been promoted, he is an arrogant playboy and not fit to lead a team." Ziva repeated her statement from before and was gratified when Abby fervently nodded her head in agreement.

"And you are? Tony may be many things but doesn't have a superiority complex quite like yours. Agent David." There was stunned silence in the bullpen following McGee's statement. McGee blushed but stood firm. "I have made mistakes in my dealings with and towards Agent DiNozzo; I will make my peace with him if he will allow it. I suggest you be prepared to do the same."

Both Ziva and Abby flushed red but before they could say anything Vance appeared, "the 4 of you in my office, now!" he snapped, he had heard what Abby and Ziva had said, and had also heard Tim's defence. He realised now that Tony's assessment of McGee was correct; he had allowed himself to be cowed by Ziva.

The 4 walked into the office after Vance to find Tony sitting on the couch reading a file." Vance sat at his desk and regarded the 4 people before him. "Supervisory Special Agent DiNozzo's final act as a member of team Gibbs was to make recommendations regarding Miss Sciuto, Agent McGee and Agent David. I found his recommendations to be fair and am implementing them as of now. Agent McGee, you are being promoted to Senior Field Agent for Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs, you will be given the relevant paperwork to complete and assistance from other Senior Field Agents and Agent DiNozzo if you can both work out your issues." When McGee nodded gratefully, Vance nodded himself. He turned to Ziva and watched as she raised her chin defiantly, almost daring Vance to say anything. "You Agent David are being returned to FLTEC, you will be required to complete all the mandatory courses for a NCIS Field Agent. When you return you be placed back on Agent Gibbs' team as the probationary Agent until you have proved that you are capable of following the chain of command." He watched as her face flushed.

"And if I refuse this ridiculous demand made by a spoilt child?" she asked mulishly, she had no intention of allowing this playboy to dictate what could happen.

"Then you will be returned to your father and he will deal with you." Vance smiled at the look of shock on her face. "Did you really think that I haven't thought this through Agent David? We spoke with your father earlier today, he was very happy for Tony and deeply disappointed in you."

Before she could get in a word Tony spoke; "you have the potential to be a good Agent, but your arrogance and sense of superiority blind you to the chain of command. I was your superior, both as my rank of Senior Field Agent and in my skill set. I was a cop yes, but you seem happy to forget that I was a detective and one of the youngest to hold a Gold Shield." His voice held no malice though, only a deep sadness.

She sat there in silence, if she listened to the small inner voice she would hear it saying 'I told you so.' she growled angrily, "very well, I will do as you say." She had no intention of allowing this situation to continue longer than necessary but for now she would pay along. in her anger she missed the subtle look that passed between Vance and Tony.

"Very good Agent David, you will report to Quantico first thing tomorrow, you may stay there in accommodation or you may commute, I will leave that choice up to you." He indicated that he was finished with her and she stepped back. Vance took a deep breath and face Abby. "You Miss Sciuto are in a great deal of trouble." He did not have to wait long for the inevitable blow up.

"What have I done wrong!" she exclaimed indignantly. "This is all Tony's doing, he's the one that kept secrets, the one who's messed everything up..." she cut herself off at the furious glare given to her by both Gibbs and Vance.

"Sit down Miss Sciuto!" snapped Vance. "To begin with you attempted to assault Agent DiNozzo and had to be physically restrained, also certain things have come to light today that if I had known about them earlier you would be facing at best a disciplinary and at worst dismissal." He waited for her reaction.

"What things, I haven't done anything to warrant that!" she exclaimed, casting an uncertain glance at Gibbs.

"You mean you didn't drag your heels on cases worked by Agent DiNozzo when Gibbs went to Mexico? Didn't constantly remind him that he wasn't Gibbs?" he watched as her face flushed and a guilty expression slipped over her features.

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes and looked to Gibbs pleadingly. "Gibbs please, fix this." She whined.

"I will be fixing it, Agent DiNozzo has made it clear that he doesn't trust to give his new teams cases to the care and speed that they deserve, so I am bringing in another forensic specialist." He was cut off by her exclamation of horror.

"No! I won't have another assistant in my lab. I work best on my own!" she all but screamed, her eyes never left Gibbs as she shouted. Gibbs merely stared back. He had not known about this either.

"Control yourself Miss Sciuto and stop acting like a child, first; it is not your lab, it is NCIS's and you are an employee here and as such are replaceable. Second; she will not be your assistant, but a second lab tech working separate cases from you, you will merely be sharing lab space and equipment, the lab will be re-modelled to give her her own office and workstation. But make no mistake if you cannot grow up then you will be dismissed, am I clear Miss Sciuto?" he waited as she continued to stare pleadingly at Gibbs.

"Answer him Abigail." Was all Gibbs said and Abby crumbled.

"Yes sir. I'm clear. Who is she?" her voice was subdued, she had expected her silver fox to make everything right but he had just sat there and let it happen.

"Tabitha Colbane, you'll meet her tomorrow." He looked at Gibbs and nodded, "you're dismissed, and Gibbs you'll be on cold cases until Agent David's return. Agent DiNozzo's team will handle any major cases. Use this time to start to bring Agent McGee up to speed on his new role, also to pick a fourth member for your team." He paused and looked at his watch and a slow smile spread over his face, "speaking of new roles, time to meet your team Tony."

There was silence in the bull pen as they all walked out, Ziva, Abby and Tim descended the stairs and Tony went to follow them when he stopped dead in his tracks looking down into the bullpen. "and so it begins, a game Leon as I said..." he whispered.

Tony looked back down at the bullpen, where 3 very familiar faces looked back at him. Raven Castellan, Fern Capel and Joshua Kale. 3 people he hadn't seen since Philadelphia.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

That's all folks for today. Hope you enjoyed. Seen you soon. _Love P__i__xx__i__e_


	7. 06 The Team That Aas

**The Team That Was**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs any more. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not kill her. I promise.

Also there is Abby bashing but like Ziva nothing major and no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

_Tony looked back down at the bullpen, where 3 very familiar faces looked back at him. Raven Castellan, Fern Capel and Joshua Kale. 3 people he hadn't seen since Philadelphia... _

*NCIS*

As Tony stared at the 3 people watching him he felt a familiar feeling slide over him, the tension held in his body dissipated and for the first time in years he completely relaxed his guards and masks.

Both Gibbs and Vance watched as Tony truly relaxed and Gibbs felt a sudden twist in his gut as he realised that while Tony had trusted him he had not trusted him the way he clearly trusted these 3. Gibbs turned his attention to the 3 people waiting in the bullpen; there was clear joy on their faces at seeing him and Gibbs knew then that he had lost Tony, even if they did manage to salvage their friendship it would never be the same.

When Tony turned and looked to Vance he answered "The SecNav asked me to find the best people for the team, I did some research. It took some doing to get some of the Philadelphia records de-classified but when I did I realised that they would be the best people for this new team." He smiled. "It's up to you whether any of the other Agents here are read in on the past they come from." At Tony's nod he gestured "go, go greet them." He smiled as Tony ran down the stairs.

Ziva and Abby watched open mouthed as Tony embraced the raven haired woman and then the younger toffee haired woman, when he was done with them he embraced the man. Tim smiled sadly, like Gibbs he saw the complete trust that Tony had for these people.

"It's great to see you guys again, come on I'll show you where we're set up, ignore the spectators and they'll go away when they get bored." He gestured for them to follow him, Joshua and Fern followed him but Raven turned and looked at Abby and Ziva, she gave them a steel filled stare and smiled sweetly when Abby dropped her gaze and flushed red. Ziva held the stare longer but her face flushed under the stare now filled with hatred.

"You do not know me, what grounds do you have for your obvious hatred of me?" Ziva asked snidely, she would not be intimidated by this American.

"You do not remember me then? How short your infamous Mossad memory is." While Ziva's voice had been filled with arrogance, Raven's voice was filled with malicious cruelty. She turned and looked at Tony who merely raised his eyebrows and then returned to his conversation with Josh and Fern.

"I have never met you before." Ziva snapped back, but her voice betrayed her uncertainty.

"As you wish." Raven turned away and joined Tony and the others. Soft voices could be heard as they arranged themselves at the desks there and began arranging their personal effects.

As Ziva turned to leave to make the preparations for her re-training Tony called her over. "You wanted something?" she sneered.

"**Be very careful little girl. You are playing a game without knowing the rules. But know one thing, we protect each other.**" Tony stepped back from Ziva and smiled at the look of fear in her eyes. It was not what he had said that had frightened her so much as the fact that the chilling statement had been delivered in perfect and fluent Hebrew. She exited the bullpen after casting another uncertain look at Raven.

Gibbs came over to Tony's area, while Tony acknowledged him with a nod and both Fern and Josh nodded Raven remained bent over her PDA typing away. Gibbs roughly cleared his throat; he was not used to being ignored.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs; I'm a little busy right now. Take a seat and I'll be with you as soon as I'm done." Raven spoke without looking up. Both Fern and Tony snickered and Josh smiled.

Gibbs looked to Tony who merely stared back and then shrugged. "I've learnt that when she's busy, she usually is busy. Have a seat or come back." Tony held Gibbs' stare while he waited the older man out. He smiled as Gibbs transferred his infamous stare to Raven's bent head.

"Staring doesn't work Agent Gibbs, I do not intimidate easily and while you were a big bad marine I've dealt with worse." She knew that she was coming across as arrogant but she couldn't help it, the attitude of team Gibbs was rubbing her up the wrong way and old habits were resurfacing. She finished her typing laid her PDA down and looked up at the now irate man before her. "Was there something I could do for you Agent Gibbs?" she kept her voice neutral trying not to antagonise him further.

"Do you have an issue with Agent David?" he asked bluntly not pussy footing around the issue.

"We have history, I do not know if she genuinely does not remember me or if she is choosing not to remember me." Raven took a deep breath; she didn't really want her history with Ziva public knowledge. "If you do not mind Agent Gibbs I would prefer not to discuss this, it was before her time here, and I'm sure she does not want it made public either."

Before Gibbs could say anything Tony spoke "Gibbs, it's nothing to do with you, you keep David in line and I'll make sure there's no issue on my side." His tone made it clear that he meant business.

"I could have Abby and McGee find out what happened." Gibbs threatened

"Doubtful, Agent Gibbs, they do not have the required clearance. Any attempts to access the files would result in red flags and arrests." She gave a sweet smile as she offered the return threat.

By now there was an audience watching the game of verbal tennis between the infamous Agent Gibbs and the new and very attractive raven haired Agent for DiNozzo's team. Tony stood up abruptly, turning to Raven he snapped; "**Be silent Agent Castellan. Say nothing further. I will deal with this.**" At his use of Hebrew both Fern and Josh came to their feet and an air of tension filled the room. "Agent Gibbs you have been told that it is nothing to do with you, therefore it is nothing to do with you. You will ensure that Agent David is kept in line and I will ensure that Agent Castellan is kept in line. You do not have clearance for what you want." The same steel that had been in his voice earlier was back.

Gibbs stepped back slightly, "Very well Agent DiNozzo, and keep your team in line." He turned abruptly and stalked back to his desk. He would not show it and would certainly never admit to anyone it but he was slightly intimidated by this new Tony.

Tony watched as Gibbs stalked away and then returned his attention to Raven. After a brief battle of stares she dropped her gaze, standing she nodded and taking a deep breath she approached Gibbs' desk. She waited patiently before his desk for him to acknowledge her. When he did she spoke quietly. "I apologise Agent Gibbs for my behaviour. I was rude to a Senior Agent. I spoke without thinking; my history with Ziva will not affect anyone here. All I can tell you is that it was a Mossad operation where she dropped the ball and I was left to clean up the mess." At Gibbs nod she turned and she retreated to safety of her desk. Once there she sent a baleful look at Tony who merely raised his eyebrows and waited her out. "I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo, this disrespect will not happen again." Tony nodded and returned his attention to Fern and Josh.

*NCIS*

"Gibbs, what's really happening?" asked Abby sadly, the reaming out she had gotten from Vance, the lack of defence from Gibbs and now the very clear display of power from Tony had subdued her. "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure Abbs, all we know for sure is that they were at Philly with him, but almost all his time there is classified." Gibbs answered, his mind was whirling. He had always known the potential for what he had just witnessed was there, but to see it was unnerving.

"Me and Tim could hack into the system and get the files." She said softly, not wanting Tony to hear her. "It wouldn't take much to do; there isn't a system that we can't get into." She spoke with pride of their ability.

Before Gibbs could respond Tim did. "No Abby, I did a check, not a hack and Agent Castellan is right the files we need are red flagged, if they're accessed without someone with the correct clearance it would be flagged and we would face arrest." He paused and gave Abby a stern look and continued "not could face arrest, would be arrested and there would be nothing that Gibbs would able to do."

Abby shook her head "Tony doesn't have that kind of power" she denied "and Gibbs wouldn't allow it to happen." She looked at Gibbs expectantly.

Gibbs shook his head, "Tim's right Abbs, you access a red flag file without authorisation and I wouldn't be able to help you. And it isn't Tony that has this power. These files are classified for a reason, the only way we're going to find out is if Tony reads us in, and even if Tony did decide to read any of us in it would be doubtful that it would include you Abby." Gibbs hated to be brutal but his eyes were slowly being opened to how childish Abby truly was.

"Why not! I deserve to know too! You have to tell me if Tony tells you." Abby stamped her foot, she knew she was causing a scene but couldn't bring herself to care.

"And this Agent Gibbs is why I'm not currently prepared to read any of you into the Philadelphia Files." Tony said suddenly appearing at Gibbs' desk. "The Philadelphia Files are as you said classified for a reason. If anyone here was to be read in it would only be you Agent Gibbs and Director Vance." he turned and smiled apologetically at Tim who nodded back.

"Just who do you think you are mister!" snarled Abby, "you aren't in charge here."

"I am in charge of my team Miss Sciuto, I will make myself perfectly clear; if I find you have accessed files you have no business accessing I will make sure you are arrested and face charges. And there will be nothing Gibbs will be able to do." he paused and turned to face Gibbs, "I apologise for this course of action Agent Gibbs, but if she doesn't toe the line I'll have no choice."

Before Gibbs or Abby could respond Vance appeared. He addressed McGee first; "Agent McGee, was your search legitimate?" he asked, this had the potential to be a nightmare.

"Yes sir, I put in an official request to see the file and was advised it was a red flag file and I didn't have clearance."

Vance nodded. "Thank god for small mercies, please do not access the system again." At Tim's nod he turned his attention to Abby. "You seem determined to keep getting yourself into trouble; I am left with no choice. You are being suspended for 2 weeks without pay; you fail to understand the seriousness of the situation. If you are found hacking and accessing where you shouldn't be you'll be arrested and will be sent to jail. There would be no appeal." He stopped at the look of disbelief on her face. He gestured to a security guard, "please escort Miss Sciuto to the lab to collect her personal effects and then escort her out." The guard gently touched Abby's shoulder to get her moving.

Abby resisted for a moment, "Gibbs? Stop this now, please! Who's going to show the new tech the lab? She can't be there on her own, who knows what she'll change." tears filled her eyes as she waited for Gibbs to step in and save her.

"I'm sorry Abigail, I'd rather see you suspended than in prison." Gibbs said sadly.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Ok sorry for another cliffy. The next chapter will focus on Ziva at Quantico and the guys from Philly and some of their history and of course you'll meet Tabitha.


	8. 07 Memories, Secrets and Lies

**Memories, Secrets and Lies.**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs any more. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not kill her. I promise.

Also there is Abby bashing but like Ziva nothing major and no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

"_I'm sorry Abigail, I'd rather see you suspended than in prison." Gibbs said sadly..._

*NCIS*

Gibbs felt an uncomfortable twist in his gut at the look of betrayal in Abby's eyes as she was led away. She had clearly expected him to side with her. He looked over to Tony, there was nothing his jade eyes to indicate what he was feeling but he gave a small nod and then returned his attention to the file on the desk. Gibbs felt torn; he had chosen to side with Tony over Abby, he had expected some gratitude from Tony.

"You're a fool if you think that he would thank you. You did what he expected you to do, what you would have expected him to do if one of us had crossed a line." Fern's voice was a smooth as honey but carried an edge of steel and Gibbs realised slowly that she may the more dangerous of the 2 females on Tony's team; he had not heard her approach him.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly, he studied the young woman in front of him; she was of average height with waist length toffee hair, her eyes were a grey colour. Nothing about her screamed danger but he felt it none the less.

Fern waited calmly under Gibbs' scrutiny, she was not fazed by his intense stare. "Well what do you see Agent Gibbs?" her voice was amused. A faint smile graced her face.

"How long have you been an Agent?" he asked instead of answering her question.

"Long enough, I qualified just after Tony made detective in Baltimore." Her answer was blunt and to the point. Like Raven and Josh she didn't volunteer any more information than was necessary.

Gibbs looked at her in frustration and took a deep breath; but before he could say anything there was a ding of the elevator and an excited squealing that could possible rival Abbys. He spun and watched as a youngish girl with electric blue hair ran to Tony and leapt into his arms.

Tony gently set her down and spun her to face Gibbs, taking a deep breath he introduced the young girl to the older man; "This is Agent Gibbs Tabitha. Agent Gibbs this is Tabitha Colbane, my new forensic specialist. You'll meet Abby when she gets back, she's away on a course at the moment." He smiled and gestured to Palmer who'd arrived unnoticed; take her to meet Ducky, then show her the lab please." He smiled as Palmer led Tabitha away then turned to Gibbs who looked surprised, "not gonna bad mouth Abigail when she's not here to offer a defence. **I** have a sense of honour." He turned and walked away.

Gibbs flushed slightly at the implication that he had no honour and watched as Palmer and Tabitha entered the elevator before looking over a Tony and his new team. He sat at his desk before sadly accepting that nothing would be the same again, his blindness to his team's treatment of Tony had driven the younger man away, and he would not be the one to nurture the talent that had always been there.

"Boss, what's happening?" asked McGee hesitantly, he felt off balance; first Tony left the team because of their actions, but he recommended him for the Senior Field Agent position.

"I don't know any-more McGee," said Gibbs sadly, "I do know that we created this mess, no one more so than me. I chose to ignore what was happening. I dropped the ball here McGee."

"I think that either you or I are going to get a visit from Abby tonight." McGee commented, "What do I say if she turns up boss?" he asked sadly, he didn't want to hurt her further but he didn't want to alienate Tony further.

"She won't Tim, I doubt she'll come see me either, if she goes anywhere it'll be to Tony." He broke off and looked over to Tony's area, "don't think that's gonna down well with either of those two." He indicated Fern and Raven. At the moment Josh was an unknown variable as no one had heard him speak yet.

"Who are they boss?" Tim asked sadly, like Gibbs he saw the infinite trust Tony had in them.

"They're his team McGee, and he deserves this." Gibbs spoke firmly, his voice hiding the breaking of his heart.

*NCIS*

"This is ridiculous; I do not need to be sat here! You are not an Agent in the field; you have no idea what we face!" everyone in the vicinity of the training room could hear the raised voice of the former Mossad officer turned Agent. Ziva was chafing under the restrictions placed on her; whilst at Quantico she had been forced to surrender her weapon and her access level had been reduced to the most basic level.*

"Never the less if you wish to be returned to the MCRT you will complete and pass the classes you have be given." The 'instructor' was not fazed by the arrogance or anger that Ziva had shown since her first day, she did not intimidate easily and found Ziva to be nothing more than hot air. She merely stared back at Ziva; she smiled when the young Israeli woman bent back to the paper in front of her with a huff. "What do you have against Agent DiNozzo?" she asked curiously when Ziva looked back at her.

"There is nothing to 'have' against him; he is an irresponsible spoilt child. His position was obtained by either his father buying it for him or him sleeping with someone." Ziva spoke the words with the belief that she was right.

"You were required by your father to complete dossiers on each of the MCRT, you did not believe what you found about Agent DiNozzo?" her voice was level when she spoke, like Ziva she knew of Agent DiNozzo's extensive education.

"What do you know of what I found?" Ziva's voice was snappish as she became defensive; the voice in her head whispering 'I told you so' was getting a little louder.

"I know that he has more qualifications than either you or McGee, he has more experience than either you or McGee. Yet you choose to ignore the facts in front of you. I am going to recommend to Director Vance that you be removed from the MCRT, you lack the basic observation skills required for a Field Agent." She smiled as Ziva bristled.

"How do I lack the basic observation skills of an Agent?" she demanded immediately, how dare this 'instructor' question her skills.

"You have failed to notice that I carry a weapon and a badge Agent David. This was a test which you have failed. It was set by Director Vance and Agent DiNozzo; neither of whom was fooled by your capitulation. I am a Field Agent, assigned to Quantico for training purposes. None of this was hidden, you simply failed to look beyond what you expected; you expected to see a 'lowly instructor' so that's what you saw." She smiled at Ziva's expression of shock, she watched in amusement as Ziva turned and left the building. Picking up the nearby phone she dialled Vance's number, "you were correct in your thinking, she is on her way back to you and is very angry." Hanging up the phone she collected the papers that Ziva was working on and exited the room without a backward glance.

*NCIS*

Vance put the phone down, he and Tony had both guessed that Ziva's capitulation was fake and that she had no intention of taking her retraining seriously. He summoned Tony and Gibbs to his office, he gave them a brief summary of the training Agents report concluding with the fact that she was on her way back to the yard. "We need to decide what happens now gentlemen. Gibbs do you want her back on your team?" Vance would give him the choice.

Gibbs thought about her recent behaviour, her actions when told that she would be sent for retraining her clear attitude towards Raven and events that had come to light about her treatment of Tony. "No I don't think she should be on my team, she doesn't respect the chain of command and will probably not allow McGee to give her orders. But I don't think she'll be happy with any of this." He was torn, he owed her but he couldn't get past lack of respect.

"If I may, Counter Terrorism would be a good fit for her. They aren't so hung up on the rules as we are." Tony said nothing more, he wouldn't push it but he needed her in Counter Terrorism, needed her skills there.

Vance looked at Gibbs who nodded, "I think Agent DiNozzo is right, Counter Terrorism would be a good fit for her." He looked at Tony and nodded his approval.

Vance took a deep breath but before he could say anything the door flew open and Ziva stormed in. "What do you have on Gibbs and the Director that they bend to your childish demands?" She asked scathingly. She would make sure that this child regretted crossing her.

Tony stood; before either Gibbs or Vance could speak Tony spoke in a low and infuriated tone. "I warned you once little girl, you are playing a game without knowing the rules. If you had intended to genuinely comply with the sanctions given you would have been given another chance on the MCRT. You did not and so will not. You now have to two choices which Vance will give you." He smiled when she stepped back looking uncertain.

"Before we begin Agent David you should know that your father has requested that if you failed to comply with the sanctions we imposed that you be returned to Israel. The choices you have are as follows; you can take the open spot in Counter Terrorism or you can return to Israel to your father." He waited while Ziva weighed her options, she looked to Gibbs but saw no support there. "And to make you aware, Agent DiNozzo had no hold on either me or Gibbs. He is a very competent Agent whose opinion is valued by more than just me."

"Gibbs, you will not allow this happen." She said nothing more trusting Gibbs to understand the meaning behind her words.

Gibbs looked at Vance and then at Tony, as he stared at Tony her realised the younger man knew what the bond he and Ziva shared. He gave a subtle nod which Ziva and Vance missed.

"For shame Ziva, accusing me of having a hold on Gibbs and Vance." He smiled at her sudden alarm, before continuing in Hebrew; "**You killed Ari, not Gibbs.**" Tony watched as her eyes flashed to Vance and then back to him.

"How did you know?" She asked in resignation, her eyes widened again at the knowing look in his eyes and she realised that Tony knew it all. Turning to Vance she asked "Counter Terrorism?"

"They are not as hung up on the rules as we are." Vance said, quoting Tony's words from earlier.

"Very well." She held her head up and when Vance motioned her dismissal she exited the office.

"Well that went well" commented Vance drawing a snicker from both Gibbs and Tony.

They looked up at the door as it opened and Palmer nervously popped his head into the room "excuse the interruption but Miss Colbane is with Dr Mallard." Having delivered his message he fled.

"Please excuse me gentlemen, I will go and show Miss Colbane the lab." Vance exited the office and a few minutes later so did Gibbs, Tony watched him enter the elevator and smiled to himself. Gibbs would not find Tabitha easy to intimidate.

"Right guys, let's call it a day, Josh, Raven I'll take you to your hotel, Fern could you come to my apartment to tonight, I have a feeling I'll be receiving a visit from miss Sciuto tonight." Both Josh and Raven grinned at the look on Fern's face. The bullpen was silent as Tony and his new team left, everyone wondering the same thing, did anyone really know Tony DiNozzo?

*NCIS*

Tabitha looked at Palmer before asking, "I don't think Miss Sciuto is away on a course is she?" she asked curiously, she then smiled at Palmer's discomfort. "You see what you expect to see when you look at me. It's an art that I have perfected over time. Agent DiNozzo is my godfather and is an honourable man." Palmer's face turned red, Tabitha turned to regard Palmer and smiled at his red face, "don't be surprised Mr Palmer, I've have my own sources and despite knowing Tony I did my own research before coming here. I know that Abby has a reputation for believing that she is above the basic rules, she also has a reputation for hacking where she has no business hacking." Her amusement at his discomfort grew but she tempered it knowing that Palmer was a good friend to Tony. "Do not worry, you told me nothing that I didn't already know, now shall we go and met your Dr Mallard?" It was a question but Palmer had no doubt that it was an order, and one that he had best follow.

"Certainly Miss Colbane, I think you'll like Dr Mallard, he had many stories to tell for those willing to listen." He found himself feeling more confident around her, he turned and gestured down the hall and missed the knowing look on Tabitha's face. She pulled out her cell and typed into it.

Ducky looked up as the autopsy doors opened as Palmer and a young woman with electric blue hair walked in. "Good afternoon Mr Palmer, who is your young companion?" He asked in his soft voice, he knew very well who the young lady with Mr Palmer was but was very interested in who she really was.

"Dr Mallard this is Tabitha Colbane the new forensic tech for Tony's team. Tabitha this is doctor Mallard the medical examiner for NCIS. He also acts as the primary physician for the MCRT." He stepped back from Tabitha and indicated to Ducky that he would leave them in peace for now.

Tabitha didn't turn when Palmer left the room but continued to study Ducky as intently as he studied her. "Well Dr Mallard, what conclusion have you reached about me?" She asked, her voice held the same veiled amusement it had held during her conversation with Palmer.

"You are not what you appear." Ducky said. He was well versed in doing physiological profiles for teams within NCIS; he had little trouble getting an initial read on people and was very rarely wrong, but was finding it very difficult to get a read off Tabitha. "You hold a great many secrets, most of which are not yours to tell." He continued cautiously.

"Do not worry Dr Mallard; you are not the first person to struggle to complete a physiological profile on me. I'm told that I am difficult to profile." She made no apology for her method of hiding, "I think perhaps that you and I may have a different relationship though, something tells me that you hold as great many secrets yourself and like me many that are not yours to tell." It had been a long time since she had come across someone that she could trust. She trusted Tony but their relationship was very different and the mutual secret that they shared caused a barrier between them. "One secret that it is mine to share that I will share with you is that I am older that I seem, as you had already guessed." She dared not share any-more with him until she had gotten to know him better.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, you are correct I had guessed that you are older than you seem. When we have gotten to know each other better I hope that you will share more with me about your past." He was surprised that she had shared as much as she had; the initial read off of her that he was confident of was that like Tony she did not trust readily. "Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked gesturing to his office.

Tabitha glanced at her watch and then nodded "a cup of tea would be very nice, I suspect that like me you prefer loose tea as opposed to bags." She smiled at his nod and the pair entered his office.

As Ducky brewed the tea both he and Tabitha shared meaningless small talk, he shared stories of his youth and she told him of some of her education, both looked up as Palmer entered the office with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Director Vance would like to see Tabitha in the lab to set up her duties.

"Of course Mr Palmer, please lead on. Thank you for the tea Dr Mallard I hope we can do this again." Tabitha delicately placed the cup on the table and smiled as she and Palmer left. Again Palmer did not notice as she typed into her cell. Tabitha smiled as she looked around the lab, Palmer had escorted her to the lab and then fled, as far as he had come he was still easily intimidated and the look Vance had given him had him bolting for the door stammering his excuses.

"You can tell that this is the province of a Goth." Tabitha commented blandly, she had formed an opinion of most people at NCIS quite quickly but still had not made her mind up about Vance. He seemed trust worthy but then most Directors did, she had also done an in depth background check on Abby and was unclear on her feelings regarding the supposed best that there was.

"There have been issues with Miss Sciuto of late, things have to come to light which I had known about earlier coupled with recent actions that have left me questioning the wisdom of keeping her here." He sounded genuinely sad about that, leaving her to conclude that Abby was as good as everyone said she was. "as you can see we have almost finished re-modelling the lab to give you a separate workstation and office.

Vance watched Tabitha, he had been warned by SecNav not to antagonize Tabitha. He had not been told why only that he was to be very careful in his dealings with her and that her previous employer had been very unhappy to loose her.

"has Miss Sciuto been informed of my arrival yet? We are going to need to work out a schedule to ensure that cases are given even priorities, unless there is a high profile case, obviously that would be given the highest priority no matter which team has it." she smiled at the look on Vance's face. He looked stunned at her maturity.

Vance exited the lab and headed to his office to make the call leaving Tabitha to her own devices in the lab. She moved around the lab looking at all the equipment housed there. She nodded to herself, the lab was well laid out even with the addition of a second work station and office, the equipment was up to date and well maintained. She moved to the stereo and switched it on, the deafening noise that it emitted made her step back but she merely adjusted the volume to a more tolerable level. A quick glance into one of the offices showed that it was uniquely Abby and she gently closed the door, moving to the other office she hung her jacket on the door and made a mental note to obtain some blinds for it to allow some privacy. Moving back into the centre of the lab she turned to the door and smiled "well Agent Gibbs, do I meet with your approval or like Abby are you here to tell me I don't belong." There was no tone to her voice and no surprise that Gibbs had been stood watching her.

"Don't know if you do belong yet" Gibbs said blandly, he hid it well but he was surprised that she known that he was there, she had given no indication that she was aware of his presence. He knew that Tony held her in high regard and her skills but he had no proof of it, he had done a background check but had come up empty, it seemed her past was as classified as Tony's time in Philadelphia.

"I can give you as demonstration of my skills if you would like, I'm waiting for Vance to tell me when Miss Sciuto arrives, we are trying to sort out a schedule to ensure that all cases are evenly prioritised." She waited for Gibbs to reply. She didn't fidget under his state; she had learned at an early age to be still under scrutiny.

"A demo will not be necessary, it's your ability to mesh with everyone else here that worries me." He said honestly, he would not beat around the bush with her.

"I think you'll find that I have an unusual ability to fit in with anyone, but the question will be will Miss Sciuto be able to mesh with me? And will you allow the necessary changes to happen?" She was as blunt with him as he had been with her. She watched as he struggled with what she had said.

"She has been sheltered by everyone here; it means that she hasn't had to grow up. I'm aware that she does not react well to change, but changes are happening. I've allowed myself to be blinded to her actions towards to Tony." The admittance was painful but he knew if he was going to salvage any kind of relationship with Tony he needed to be honest.

"Will you sit in on the meeting between her, Vance and me?" She asked, she could see that he was struggling with his own actions.

"No, she needs to learn that actions have consequences. I will go along with whatever Vance decides." He had sided with Tony in the bullpen and he would continue with this course, the younger man meant more to him than Abby.

"I do not intend to be antagonistic or mean, merely to tell her that I am as qualified and skilled as she is and that she needs to accept me within the lab. She will work your teams cases and I will work Tony's teams cases. If there is a priority case or a very sensitive case it will have priority regardless of whose team has the case." She felt the actions were fair; she would not enjoy trying to break Abby's will and forcing her to comply. At Gibbs nod she nodded herself, there was as knock at the door, both turned and looked at the young Agent there.

"I'm here to escort you to Director Vance's office; he said to tell you Miss Sciuto has arrived." The young Agent cleared her throat nervously and avoided Gibbs' eyes.

"Thank you, please lead the way." Tabitha smiled apologetically at Gibbs and followed the young Agent. She knew this meeting would not be pleasant for anyone.

*NCIS*

"Sit down Miss Sciuto, we are waiting for Miss Colbane and then the meeting about your future here within NCIS can begin." He was unsurprised by Abby's actions, she was known to be resistant to change which was surprising given the ever changing nature of the forensic field.

"Why does she get to be here? My future here has nothing to do with her." Abby was scared now, she didn't know this person.

"She gets to be here because she will be in the lab with you and we need to sort out how you're going to work together." He still wasn't sure if Gibbs was going to attend the meeting and if he did if he would accept the changes that were going to happen.

The door opened and the Agent he had sent escorted Tabitha in. Abby looked at the young woman with electric blue hair and vivid green eyes. Vance thanked the Agent and dismissed her. "Miss Sciuto this is Tabitha Colbane, the new forensic tech for Agent DiNozzo's team. Miss Colbane, this is Abigail Sciuto the current forensic tech assigned to the MCRT." He sat back and waited for the fireworks to start.

"Where's Gibbs? Nothing can happen until Gibbs gets here." Abby she kept looking past Tabitha to the door waiting for Gibbs to arrive.

"Agent Gibbs is not attending this meeting Director Vance, he is happy for this issue to be resolved by us here and now." Tabitha spoke directly to Vance and had yet to acknowledge Abby.

"No! I'm not doing this without Gibbs." Abby said almost frantically.

Vance picked up his phone called his secretary, "please ask Gibbs to come up to the office if he's free." He put the phone down and waited. "Please sit Miss Colbane." He gestured to the free seat. Tabitha sat and folded her hands in her lap and waited.

The door opened and Gibbs walked in, "you wanted to see me Director?" He asked blandly, he did not acknowledge either Abby or Tabitha.

"Miss Sciuto wishes you to be present for this meeting." Vance said equally as blandly.

Gibbs turned to Abby and shook his head "No Abby, you've made this mess, your actions have led Tony to not trust you. You need to learn that actions have consequences. I won't sit here in this meeting and I won't stop any changes that are made." He took no pleasure in the look of betrayal in her eyes as he spoke. "If there is nothing else Director?" When Vance shook his head he left the office.

"If you're ready Miss Sciuto we will begin." Said Vance sternly.

Abby crumbled into the seat still in a state of shock, she had expected Gibbs to charge in and stop this. "I'm ready Director." She said sadly.

"Miss Sciuto, I'm a very good forensic scientist, on paper I have more qualifications than you and my practical experience is more extensive than yours. I also hold a psychological degree. I'm well versed in profiling people, you are used to having your own way, lets be clear on one thing; we share a lab, nothing more. I do not wish to be your friend, I am here to do a job the same as you." her words were blunt, and a lie. She did wish to be friends with the other woman, but she had to get her point across.

At this Abby stood up indignantly, "just who do you think you are?" she snapped.

Vance shook his head in frustration, "Miss Sciuto, she is more qualified than you both on paper and in practical experience. While her previous experience is classified due to the sensitive nature of her work, I can assure you that her previous employer was very unhappy to lose her." He sighed and looked at Tabitha, "you have two choices now Abby and you will need to make a decision before you leave this office. You can hand your notice and leave or you can accept the presence of Miss Colbane. Any misbehaver on either part will result in dismissal" He sat back and watched as Abby paled and shook her head in denial of what he said and Tabitha nodded, she expected nothing else.

"It's not fair, everything has changed, you can't fire me Gibbs wont let you" she whispered

"I think you'll find that as the Director of this agency I have the hiring and firing of personnel. I hate to be harsh but you have brought this on yourself, you have constantly ignored the basic rules trusting Gibbs to protect you from reprisals. This stops now, if you remain you will expected to follow the rules." He watched her crumble but kept his expression stern.

"I receive multiple job offers each year, what makes you think that I need to stay here," she had rallied with what she believed to be her ace in the hole.

"Multiple job offers that become worthless once it is known that you were asked to leave or dismissed from NCIS." Tabitha's voice now held an edge; she couldn't afford for Abby to leave, she need to be within NCIS where she could be controlled. She was too much of a wild card to be elsewhere.

"Are you threatening me?" Abby shrieked in disbelief. "What gives you the right, you don't have the power to do that, not even the Director has that kind of power." Abby was now defiant in the face of the choice offered.

"Miss Sciuto, I have more power than you know. I didn't want this; I had hoped we could work together peaceably." she waited the other woman out.

"One question, does Tony trust you?" Abby asked. This would be the deciding factor.

"Yes, I've never let him down when we've worked together in the past." She tried to smile reassuringly but gave it up when both Abby and Vance gave her an odd look. "Perhaps you could teach me to smile without scaring everyone! My previous employer was not a fan of emotion or fun in general." She let out a breath when Abby grinned.

"Ok we'll do it your way, we work in the same lab on separate cases but I'm in charge of your emotion training and fun training, do we have a deal?" She asked. It would be hard to have another person in the lab when she had been the sole tech, but she was fairly sure that if she could loosen her up she would be able to control her fairly easily. Now all that remained was to go and confront Tony over what he had done to the team.

*NCIS*

After making sure that Josh and Raven got to their hotel he and Fern returned to his apartment. He was expecting a visit from Abby and knew that would not be pretty, he needed the stage to be set before she got here. Fern changed into a flowing silk negligee and artfully messed her hair, while she and he had been lovers once they were not planning to be so at the moment. She arranged herself on the couch and threw the woollen throw over her legs, then stood to make look like they been sleeping. Tony changed into sweatpants but left the shirt off, he moved into the kitchen and began arranging dishes when his phone chirped; looking at it he turned to Fern and smiled grimly. "She's here." He said moving to the bedroom for his wallet.

Fern got up and went to stand near the door, when the knock came she went to the door, opening it she looked over her shoulder laughing; "I told you we should have just ordered pizza" she turned to face the 'pizza boy' and was met with Abby. "Oh, I thought you were the pizza boy, did you want Tony?" She stepped aside and gestured Abby to walk in.

At this Tony walked out of the bedroom with his wallet, "how much is the bill babe?" He asked still looking in his wallet for the money; he looked up at the silence and stopped dead. "Miss Sciuto, did you want something?" He asked coldly, "you're interrupting as you can see" he indicated both he and Fern's state of undress.

"Breaking rule 12, Gibbs will be mad." She couldn't think of anything else to say, she knew that Gibbs couldn't actually stop him but she was very hurt and confused by the current events, and stunned to see the toffee haired woman standing in his apartment wearing barely anything.

"My team my rules, miss Sciuto. What I do in my private life is no one's business but my own." He kept his voice icy deliberately, he couldn't afford to weaken

"You'd think you'd get to know her before jumping into her knickers." Abby was deliberately trying to goad him; even she had seen that they knew each over well.

"You should leave now Miss Sciuto, even you can't think that I would just jump into her knickers, we have been lovers for many years." He took no pleasure in the look of shock on her face at that declaration although he was careful not to show it.

"You listen to me mister! I want some answers, who are these people? You've destroyed Gibbs' team and you don't seem to care." She was breathing hard as she finished, she drew herself up and glared first at Tony and then at Fern.

Before Tony could answer Fern giggled, "foolish little girl, you want answers to questions you have no right to ask, you call yourself a mistress of the night with no conception of what it truly means. Go home little one and sleep safe. Leave things that you have no understanding of to those older and wiser than you." Fern delivered the insult laughingly knowing that she was antagonizing the younger woman.

Abby opened her mouth to retort when she was stopped dead in her tracks by Tony's laughter, "She's right Abby, leave this to the adults." He steeled to himself against the hurt in her eyes, this had to be done.

"Who are you? The Tony I know would never be so cruel." She whispered as tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"I'm the real Tony DiNozzo, and I have had enough of the insults, the lies and the outright cruelty from this team. Now leave and please don't come back, it's been a while since I've seen Fern and we have a lot of catching up to do. Tony watched as Abby fled the apartment, closing the door she turned to Fern and whispered "I wish I didn't have to do that."

Fern touched his hand and nodded, "what happens now Tony?" She asked sadly.

"All the pieces are now in place, all the players are where they need to be. Now we complete what was started. Now we find and kill the Puppet Master."

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

_With love Pixxie_


	9. 08 Betrayals: Within and Without

**Betrayal: Within and Without**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs any more. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not kill her. I promise.

Also there is Abby bashing but like Ziva nothing major and no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Vance sat in his office waiting for Tony, Gibbs and McGee to arrive. When Tony had rung him late the previous evening and told him that he was going to read Gibbs and McGee in stating that he needed their help he had been stunned.

"Good morning Director Vance." Tony smiled at the look on Vance's face. "Are Gibbs or McGee here yet?" When Vance shook his head Tony nodded, he took the folder he was holding and placed it on the desk and then sat. He felt old now; they had sworn the contents of this file would never see the light of day.

Both Vance and Tony looked up as the door opened and Gibbs and McGee walked in, "please sit down gentlemen." Vance gestured to the coffee carafe while he made the necessary security precautions, he wouldn't risk having either Abby or Ziva hack into the cameras to see what was in the file.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee this meeting is to read you in on as much of the Philadelphia files as we can share. You need to understand how difficult this is for me; I've spent the last 15 years trying to forget what happened that night." Tony's voice was pain filled.

Gibbs nodded but McGee stood "why are you reading me in, I thought it would only be Gibbs."

"Because I need your help McGee, yours and Gibbs. I can't and wont ask you to help me without knowing what you're walking into." He smiled at McGee's face, "you don't have to help me or even respect me after you see the contents of the file." His voice was filled with sadness.

"what happened?" asked Gibbs, he was still smarting from the revelation that he had lost his most promising Agent.

"There was an accident, counter terrorism dropped the ball, or so we believed, me and my team paid the price. I lost 2 good people." He broke off trying to regain his composure. "I lost 2 good people, one was a member of my team, the other was an analyst assigned to my team, and my best friend." He stopped and abruptly stood, moving to the window he starred out at the view as he brought his traitorous emotions under control.

Both Gibbs and McGee looked at Vance who shook his head; he knew the basics of the files but not the details.

"Aranell was my best friend, we'd known each other since childhood, she was the daughter of my nanny. We grew up tougher than most, we had to. Her mother had almost nothing except what my father paid her, and we all know how my father 'loved' me." He laughed bitterly before continuing, "When my father disowned me at 12 and sent me to Rhode Island I took her with me. I learnt then that she was actually my step sister, 'daddy' did love to sleep around, it wasn't hard to imitate his reputation and hide in plain sight, after 'all like father, like son.' My instructors were horrified when I arrived with nothing except an 8 year old girl!" He chuckled at the memory. "They were very understanding though, they shouldn't have admitted her at her age but they did. She loved it, there was no changing of the rules, and she knew she where she was up to. I hated it when I graduated and had to leave her but she was fine with it. I went to Ohio State and when she graduated she went to went to Seattle to study linguistics and criminal forensics. We kept in touch, when she graduated she moved to Peoria. I joined her a year later and that's when the first time the Puppet Master surfaced." He stopped and sat back down. Sighing he opened the file and pushed it to Gibbs.

"The other member of my team was Angel. She was an FBI Agent who was assigned to my team in Philadelphia," the bitterness in his voice was startling. "It's no wonder that I have issues with losing female team members. Every one of the team members I ever lost have all been women." Tony ignored McGee's gasp. "Losing Angel was hard but I nearly didn't come back from losing Aranell." There was no doubt as to what he meant and Gibbs felt a sharp twist in his gut at the rawness in Tony's voice.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We were set up, we thought that we were taking down a small home grown terrorist, that's the Intel we were given by counter terrorism. We believed that they either had a mole or a security breach, they denied it of course. We wouldn't normally have had Aranell with us but the Intel we were given indicated that there were encrypted files that were Aranell's speciality and she insisted. When we got there it didn't seem right, despite proceeding with caution we tripped a wire." He paused trying to gather his thoughts before continuing; "I remember an explosion, I was thrown against a wall. The last thing I remember clearly is hearing laughter. I woke up in hospital 4 weeks later to be told that Angel and Aranell were dead and that Josh and Fern had been badly hurt as well. Raven got off lucky having been at the back closer to the door." He sat down and poured himself a coffee.

Gibbs looked at Angel's file and noted her last name. Well that explained why Agent Sacks was so bitter towards DiNozzo. "Relation to Agent Sacks?" He asked.

"His sister." Sighed Tony, he felt a headache coming on. He knew there was going to be a trip to Gibbs' basement soon and he wasn't looking forward to it. "He blamed me for her death, said that she shouldn't have been there, that it wasn't her job. two things he has never understood is that a; it was her job, she chose to be with us, I didn't force her and b; I blame myself everyday for Angel's and Aranell's death." Tony took as deep breath and stood again. "The reason the Philadelphia team are here is quite simple, the Puppet Master has surfaced again here in D.C. our goal is to find him and kill him." His voice had gone hard and steel filled again.

"Do you know his identity?" Asked Gibbs quietly.

"Of course, Agent Gibbs. Do you really think that we would do this if we didn't know." Steel and ice now filled his voice.

*NCIS*

"Welcome to counter terrorism Agent David." Rebekah Collins greeted the young Israeli woman. She was well aware that Ziva was joining them under a cloud; she had the full details of Ziva's departure from the NCIS MCRT but had not shared them with the team. She would leave that to be Ziva's choice.

"Thank you" Ziva's voice was stiff, she was still not happy with the events of the least couple of days, she had spoken to her father and he had made it very clear that while he would respect the decision made by Vance he was not happy that she had not been returned to him as requested when she failed the 'test" she had been given. She still could not believe that her father had sided with Tony.

"Agent David I am aware of the reasons you have come to us, the remainder of the team however are not. I will leave it up to you as to whether they are informed of the reasons. We are not as hung up on the rules here as the MCRT had to be, however we have on basic rule; you have your teams back no matter what." Her voice held no malice just a blunt matter-of-factness.

"Thank you, I would be grateful if we kept it from them for now, I have not enjoyed having my failings pointed out to me." Her voice was still stiff and Rebekah understood the cost of this admission.

"As you wish, you'll be joining a team of 5. We are very rarely in the field, we do the behind the scenes. If we are required in the field that will fall to you and 2 other team members, despite your experience you'll not have seniority within this team. You are joining us as the junior member, however your experience will not be overlooked, and if we think that your input is valid we will run with it. My team has a lot to prove, we dropped the ball 15 years ago." She smiled as Ziva made the connections.

"You are connected to the people from Philadelphia and Tony, no?" She watched Rebekah carefully and was surprised when fear flashed through her eyes.

"Oh God, I thought we would have had more time before they arrived. Come this way, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." She led Ziva into a large room filled with desks laid out in a circular layout.

Ziva felt intimidated, not that she would ever admit it or show it, suddenly by the stares of the other 4 people in the room. As Rebekah pointed out everyone and showed Ziva where her work station would be, Ziva found herself wishing she had taken her retraining at Quantico seriously, she would rather have been in the bullpen with Gibbs and McGee watching Tony and his new team.

"This is your work station, set out up how you want and then Nick will show the break room." Rebekah left Ziva to it, it would be sink or swim for the young Israeli woman. She hadn't missed the fact that Ziva was intimidated by her team, she would need to tell the team to dial it down slightly.

"You ready then kid?" Ziva looked up at the gruff voice and looked at Nick; he was almost as old Gibbs.

"Yes I am ready." Ziva stood and followed Nick; he led her down a corridor.

"This is the break room; there is a fridge, stove top. I suggest you label anything you put in the fridge, if it ain't labelled its fair game." He smiled at Ziva. "Another piece of advice kid; loosen up, no one here cares that you're former Mossad. You're here to do a job nothing more; also no one cares why you were shafted from the MCRT. It's what you do here that matters." He laughed outright as Ziva bristled and the faint disdain on her face turned to open hostility. "It ain't no secret kid, the grapevine here moves faster than in the MCRT bullpen. No one here will bring it up unless you do but you can be sure that everyone will be watching you carefully." He stopped and turned to face her, his face which until had been amused now turned cold "you screw up like you did there they'll be nothing "daddy' can do to save you." He smiled as Ziva stepped back.

"I can assure you I will not be making any further mistakes. I wish to be productive." Her voice was still stiff.

Nick grinned, so she had spunk. "You'll do kid. You'll do."

In the shadows Elizabeth stood watching the interchange. At Nicks words she gave a low hiss and grabbed her phone. Checking she was not being observed she dialled; "we have a problem, she passed Nick's test. I'll keep an eye on her but she's too observant for her own good." She paused listening to the reply before replying herself "I know I'll be careful." Stepping out from the shadowed alcove where she had been concealed she roughly pushed past Ziva. "Sorry" she muttered as she passed.

"She does not like me." Ziva observed as Elizabeth walked away. She turned to Nick and said consideringly "I do not think I like her either." She turned and looked at where Elisabeth had gone thinking.

"You find anything you come find me kid." Nick said as he left, he had not missed the look on Elisabeth's face as she pushed past Ziva.

Concealed at the end of the corridor Rebekah stood having seen Nick and Ziva's interchange and Elizabeth's response to it. Smiling she dialled and left a message. "You were right."

*NCIS*

Tabitha arrived at the lab before Abby, she knew that Abby thought that she had outsmarted her yesterday but she was not easily manipulated. She quickly tinkered with Abby's stereo; while she enjoyed the same music as Abby she didn't enjoy the volume, a few quick moments later she had set so that it would not go above a certain volume. She moved quietly to the main desk in the lab and studied the results there, she was careful not to touch anything as it wasn't her teams case but she was interested in what Abby was doing. She was aware the moment Abby entered the lab but gave no sign of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snapped Abigail, she planned to ignore the situation as long as she could.

Tabitha turned and gave a glacial smile, "you are late Miss Sciuto." She smiled at the look of shock on Abby's face. "You will learn that I am not easily manipulated, you may have thought you scored a victory yesterday but you show your emotions more than you think." She gave a small smile at Abby.

"What?" Whispered Abby, she suddenly realized that she had been played and expertly so.

"this situation is not going to go away despite your determination to ignore it." She kept her voice cold; she hoped that she and Abby could be friends eventually.

"I'm sorry, I don't do change and I don't do as I'm told well. The last time there was someone in my lab he was an assistant and framed Tony for murder and tried to kill me." Her voice was subdued and Tabitha knew she had won.

"Don't worry, I love Tony and have no intention of framing him for murder or trying to kill you." Her voice was light and she was rewarded with a small smile from the other girl. "Whatever tests you were doing please finish as you would normally do, as I currently have nothing to do I'll be in my office if you need me." She smiled as Abby moved to the computer. Entering the office she sat down and closed her eyes, this was harder than she thought to was going to be.

As major mass spec dinged Abby pulled the results off, she was confused by the results. Checking them twice she went to Tabitha's office and knocked. When Tabitha came to the door Abby handed her the report.

Tabitha looked at the results twice and then at the initial report. "This doesn't make sense; there should be more trace according to the visual evidence."

Tabitha looked at the reports again and then at Abby. "has anyone been in here, touched anything?" there was no accusation in her voice.

"are you saying someone's been in the lab and messed with evidence?" Abby said, her voice was calm, she was realising that the other girl was not a threat to her or her place at NCIS.

"We need to tell Gibbs and Vance." Abby said gathering up the evidence.

"no, if we do that whoever did this will know that we know. run the test again, discreetly, give the report as it is to Balboa with a hand written note to come see us at the coffee stand outside." she smiled when Abby moved to the table and quickly completed the tasks that Tabitha had given her.

*NCIS*

Everyone looked up as Abby bounced into the bullpen and headed over to Balboa while Tabitha stayed near the elevator, she handed him the report. Bouncing over to Gibbs she smiled at him. "me and Tabby are gonna get coffee from the place out front, I'll bring you some back." and with that she bounced out of the room.

Gibbs grinned as the two young women left the office, his smile changed to a frown when Balboa got up grabbed his jacket and left the bullpen as well.

Outside Balboa approached the two young women and was confused when they handed him a second sheet of paper. "the results were tampered with, this is the untouched report. If you can you need to close the case without making it obvious that you have received the correct information, we want whoever did this to think they have got away with it."

While they spoke Abby bounced around them giving off the usual happy Goth vibes, anyone looking from the window would simply think that the Agent and two techs were having a quick break and enjoying the sunshine. On her third circuit she glanced up and noticed Raven standing at the window, stopping she smiled widely and waved, when Raven hesitantly raised her hand she gestured for her to come down. Raven shook her head and gestured to the file in her hand before disappearing from the window.

Balboa and Tabitha looked at each other and then at Abby. "I know one of the guys that works on the Counter Terrorism team that Ziva's gone to, I'll send this info to them, they may have a file on her and the others that came from Philly."

"you saw it too?" asked Tabitha quietly, "she's been watching us since we came down, if she didn't do it, she knows who did." she paused and glanced surreptitiously out of the corner of her eye and then whispered "Start laughing." as he did Tabitha threw her arms around him squealing.

Tony glanced at the trio as he and his team passed, there was the tiniest flicker in his eyes as he looked away herding his team into the waiting car.

Tabitha watched them go and then turned to Balboa, "hurry, you should have time while they're not in the office to close your case." he nodded and as the car turned the corner the three scrambled back into the building.

Gibbs looked up as the trio raced into the bullpen, Balboa tossed a tablet to Tabitha who caught it easily, logging in quickly she accessed the data and transferred it to Balboa's computer.

Abby handed Gibbs his coffee and then turned to look at Tabitha, she felt a strange feeling as she looked at the other girl, a feeling that she should know the other girl somehow.

Feeling eyes on her Tabitha looked up at Abby, a flicker of fear touched her; Abby was too smart for her own good, if she wasn't careful the other girl would find out her secret before she was ready.

Just as Balboa closed the case off and handed it to the FBI to make it look like they were getting no-where Tony and his team returned. Josh looked faintly amused, Fern's hair was unravelled and Raven was sporting a bruise on her cheek. One glance from Tony had the three scrambling for their desks and cold cases. Tony walked up the stairs to the Directors office, he was followed by Gibbs.

*NCIS*

In the lab Abby and Tabitha were looking through the security footage trying to see who had accessed the lab.

"Run the security footage again, I think we've missed something." Tabitha studied the footage looking for something. "There, see that tiny flick" she pointed it out, "someone's run a loop to hide their presence here." Tabitha and Abby looked at each other, this was worse; someone really wanted the MCRT distracted. While Tabitha used her PDA to send a secure email to Vance's personal home email Abby tried to see if she could find who had accessed the security cameras in the lab.

"Nothing, whoever did this is good." Abby reported to Tabitha. "Why do they want us distracted?" She asked.

Tabitha looked back at Abby and sighed almost sadly, Abby was very good at her job but very naive about what happened in the outside world. "Whoever did this needed the MCRT distracted so they could complete their own mission." She shivered internally; everything was coming to a head now.

*NCIS*

Tony answered his phone, "Anthony." He smiled at the response of the person on the end of the phone and the look on Gibbs' face when he answered with his given name. "Good" was his only response but his expression was dark and thunderous, hanging up the phone he exited Vance's office and moved to the railing where he stared at his team. Fern and Josh looked up and waited for instructions, Raven looked up a few moments later but her expression was nervous instead of the ready expression of the others. He held his team's gaze watching each one intently; Josh looked puzzled, Fern went still, her expression blank, Raven but her lip but managed to hold his gaze. Tony looked away, he felt old now, turning to face Gibbs he sighed. There was little comfort in the concerned expression the older man wore, the end was approaching now.

Gibbs and Vance stood at the mezzanine railing watching Tony watch his team, Fern was doing something complicated looking on the computer with McGee assisting her, Raven was looking through files and Josh was studying something that wasn't visible from their vantage point. "Tony what's going on?" Asked Gibbs softly, he was worried by Tony's demeanour; the younger man seemed defeated by the recent events.

"Lies and betrayals, and it all comes down to me." His voice was flat and empty.

Gibbs studied the younger man, Tony stared back at Gibbs his expression blank. He couldn't afford for the older man to find out yet. He had a job to finish first.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Sorry for the cliffy, everything is coming to head.

_With love Pixxie_


	10. 09 The Endgame

**The Endgame**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs any more. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not kill her. I promise.

Also there is Abby bashing but like Ziva nothing major and no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Ziva sat at her desk studying the file in front of her, unknown to the others it was Elizabeth's personnel file. There was something about the other woman that alerted her Mossad senses and it didn't seem like simple jealousy. She didn't know Elizabeth yet the other woman had made no attempt to befriend her or interact with her on a professional level.

"You find anything kid?" Nick appeared at her side; to the casual observer he was a senior team member checking on his junior team mate.

"Perhaps, calls to and from a burn phone, unexplained absences from the office. Things that do not as you say, add up." She was puzzled by her own reaction, by her own confession she thought Tony a child and as a playboy, but now she found herself trying to find out who the leak was.

Nick smiled as he watched her, when she had first arrived she had been so standoffish, thinking herself better than the others. "Anything else kid?" She no longer bristled when he called her kid.

"She knows Agent Castellan, quite well it would seem." Ziva flipped through the file and stopped dead, her face drained of colour.

"Kid? What's wrong?" Asked Nick

"Raven Castellan and myself have history; I was told and believed that poor Intel from Mossad had led to my failure on that mission. Raven Castellan picked up the pieces of that mission; I think that I may have been set up." She handed the file to Nick.

Nick looked at the file and made the same connections that Ziva had. "You need to find a way to get this info to Tony." Returning the file to Ziva he turned and strode from the room.

Ziva attached a post it note to a file and handed it to a young intern, "this needs to be given to Agent DiNozzo and no one else, what is your name?" she asked, she was trying to be polite and friendly.

"Ellie, Ellie Tannel." the young intern replied, despite what she had been told she didn't find the former Mossad officer abrasive like others did.

"when you give the file to Agent DiNozzo please tell him your name is Katie. He will understand the message." she smiled when the young intern nodded and left, she made a mental note to recommend to Nick that the she be assigned to their team and developed if possible.

*NCIS*

Gibbs looked at Tony as he squared his shoulders and pushed himself off the railing. "We have everything we need to take down the Puppet Master; I'm waiting for the final info to be sent over from Counter Terrorism." His voice was cold now.

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Asked Gibbs bluntly.

Tony gestured to the conference room, one simple stare was enough to have his team scrambling up the stairs after them. Tony held the door as Vance, Gibbs, McGee and his team filed in. Everyone sat and watched as Tony took out his phone and looked at a received text.

A tap at the door was followed by a nervous young intern entering, "Agent DiNozzo, I have the files that you requested." She handed the file to Tony.

"Thank you...?" He paused waiting

"Katie, Katie Tannel. I'm an assistant to Rebekah Collins." She smiled nervously at the group and then fled.

"Trust me, when we received this Intel we didn't believe it either" Tony turned and looked at Vance. "This is gonna sting Director." He handed one of the files to Vance and sat back.

Vance opened the file and looked at the picture and blanched. "Is this Intel verified?" He questioned.

"Unfortunately yes, it took almost three years just to get confirmation." Toy sighed, "Only my team have seen this info, we kept Counter Terrorism out of this." He took the file from Vance and handed it to Gibbs. "The identity of the Puppet Master." He watched as Gibbs paled and McGee looked as if he was going to pass out. "Hard to believe I know. We didn't believe it either."

Tony opened the second file glanced at it and shut it. "I'm gonna step out for a bit, do not do anything without me." Tony exited the building, he hailed a cab and gave the driver the address. He knew the young intern that had delivered the file and knew that her name wasn't Katie.

There was a twist in Tony's gut as he exited the building onto the rooftop, he hasn't been here since that fateful day. He was unsurprised to see Ziva David waiting for him. "I'm gonna assume you have something for me?" He gave no greeting.

"There was not just a leak within Counter Terrorism but within your team as well." Like Tony She offered no greeting. She was surprised however at the grim look that crossed his face.

"Who?" He Asked although he didn't really want to hear it.

"Elizabeth Arkwright and Raven Castellan." She watched as Tony's face paled then hardened. She felt a shiver of fear at the look that graced his face briefly.

"Deal with Elizabeth at your end, I'll sort out Raven. At least I'll have somebody to hand over to Agent Sacks, finally." His voice was bitter.

"I do not understand why you are trusting me after what had happened." She said confused.

"I don't trust you, I trust Nick. He seems to see something in you." His voice was cold, he held up his hand to forestall her comment, "don't, we both know that you don't really mean it. Too many things were said that can never be taken back" he softened his voice slightly "thank you for finding out who the leak in Counter Terrorism was." He watched as Ziva left the rooftop, he looked round and sighed. "I miss you Catie." He exited the rooftop himself, he finally had someone to give to Agent Sacks over the death of Angel.

He re-entered the conference room, "gear up, we've had Intel that there's a deal going down, we've got a chance to apprehend some low level players that belong to the Puppet Master." He watched his team carefully; Fern and Josh were ready as were McGee and Gibbs, Raven however looked nervous.

The team arrived at the abandoned building where the deal was happening, there was no evidence of anything happening but Tony had everyone gear up. "Raven you're taking point, Josh and McGee take the left, Gibbs and Fern take the right. Everyone moved into position, Raven looked nervously around, and then cautiously moved forward. Gibbs and the others watched as Tony pulled his handcuffs out, silently he slipped up behind Raven and in one quick movement grabbed her wrists and cuffed her. "Raven Castellan you're under arrest on charges of terrorism." He watched as Raven twisted her head to look at him her eyes filled with the realization that she had been set up.

"How did you know?" She asked although she had a good idea.

"Did you really think that **I** placed Ziva David in Counter Terrorism?" He smiled as the full extent of everything hit her. "The Powers That Be had a hand in the movement of all players including mine."

"What will happen to me?" She asked, she was no longer confident that she would be protected. While her benefactor was powerful she knew that Tony's reach would be more powerful now.

"I don't know, you'll have charges to answer for at the FBI for the deaths of Angel Sacks and Aranell DiNozzo." He gave a feral smile at the look of horror, "oh didn't you know, Aranell was my sister." His smile became bitter as fear flooded her face.

Before Gibbs and the others could respond to the events the FBI arrived. Fornell quickly moved to where Tony stood holding Raven.

"Agent Sacks, this is Raven Castellan; she is under arrest for the deaths of Angel Sacks and Aranell DiNozzo. My apologies for the length of time it's taken to find out who did this." He roughly shoved Raven into Sacks' arms. "Do with her as you please."

"I'm so sorry Agent DiNozzo, I didn't know." Sacks said as he turned Raven towards to waiting car.

Tony did not acknowledge Sacks; he grabbed his phone and dialled.

"I'm sorry Tony, I had no choice." Raven whispered, as she expected there was no response and as she was roughly shoved into the car tears began to slip down her cheeks. If the FBI were not merciful she would be facing Gitmo.

*NCIS*

Elizabeth walked into the office and was instantly aware of the tension. Grabbing her cell she dialled trying to still the nervous shaking of her hands, "pick up" she whispered.

"Is something wrong Elizabeth?" Asked Rebekah sweetly, she couldn't believe that Elizabeth had done what she had.

Turning to face the room Elizabeth understood that she had been discovered. "How?" She spat furiously.

"Tony, how else? You're a fool if you believed that you would never be found out." Nick's voice held scorn. "Why, why betray us and cause the death of 2 good people?" He asked.

"Why not? The money was good as were the perks. Nice clothes, expensive jewellery, a nice car and luxury holidays. Who wouldn't? My protector and benefactor is very generous." She looked around the team and saw only varying degrees of disgust for her actions. She shook her head, it was time for her to leave here, she turned she saw Alex and Daniel stood in the doorway and a trickle of fear touched her spine.

"A kept woman and the price was the lives of Angel Sacks and Aranell DiNozzo." Spat Rebekah.

"I think that you will find Gitmo to be an unpleasant place, they are not kind to traitors." Ziva's voice held no indication of the sympathy that she felt, Somalia had been hash for her but Gitmo would be worse for the young American woman. They would not take kindly to her actions.

Elizabeth shivered suddenly, "you can't send me there, I've done nothing done wrong. I'm not a terrorist." Her voice was panicked now.

"You have aided a known and wanted terrorist, that makes you a terrorist, you aided him knowing who is was, by your own admission you did it for the perks." Rebekah's voice was cold now.

Elizabeth's eyes darted between Rebekah, Alex and Daniel before settling on Ziva. "This is your fault Mossad bitch, you couldn't just keep your nose out of where it didn't belong." Her voice held malice as her hand crept towards her gun.

Nick started forward and gestured urgently to Alex, abruptly Nick fell forward as Elizabeth fired her gun. Moments later Elizabeth was cuffed and unconscious. Alex helped Nick up and smiled in relief to find the older man unhurt.

"Shit, Alex call a bus now!" His voice was urgent and Nick and the others turned to see Daniel pushing down hard on Ziva's chest trying to stern the blood flow.

As Alex spun grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance Nick dropped to his knees beside Ziva. "Why kid?" He whispered taking her hand, despite her actions and treatment of Tony; he still saw something in her.

"Tony trusts you... He will never... be able to forgive me...ever... for anything... if I let you die." She broke off gasping for breath; she met and held Nick's eyes. "I'm sorry... please tell him that." Her voice faded as her eyes slipped closed. Moments later EMT's raced in.

Nick stood and watched as Ziva was rushed to the ambulance and much needed help. Turning to Rebekah he sighed, "what a cluster fuck, Bek. How did we not see that one of our own was doing this?" His voice was weary.

"I don't know. I do know that finally we have answers." Said Rebekah, her voice was empty. "I will need to take this to IA, as of this time we are being placed on stand down. We will need to be available for questioning. Nick go to the hospital, keep us updated on Ziva's condition."

*NCIS*

Tony and his team including Gibbs and McGee returned to NCIS, Tony just felt weary now; he couldn't believe Elizabeth and Raven had done what they had done. His phone chirped, glancing down he read the message and sank into seat.

"Ziva's been shot." He could find nothing more to say, he had not wished the young Israeli woman dead but could not find it in him to care that she was critical.

"How?" Asked Gibbs when nobody else spoke.

"Elizabeth tried to shoot her way out when they went to her arrest her, Ziva pushed Nick out of the way and took the bullet." His voice was flat, he knew why Ziva had done what she had, but there was nothing left for him to give. he couldn't give her the forgiveness that she wanted, as he had said on the rooftop; too many things had been said that could never be taken back.

"Is she going to make it?" Gibbs was worried now, he had chosen to have her removed from his team but that did not mean that he wished her hurt. He was concerned that Tony did not seem to care.

"I don't know, Nick didn't say." Tony knew that he was worrying everyone but couldn't seem to care, they were approaching the end game now. It was almost time; soon he would be able to rest. He watched with tired eyes as Gibbs abruptly left the bullpen presumably to autopsy and Ducky.

Ducky looked up as Gibbs entered autopsy. "What can I do for you Jethro?"

"Can you go to Bethesda for me and check on Ziva. She's been shot." Gibbs scrubbed his hand across his face. "Details are sketchy but it looks like it happened when Counter Terrorism went to arrest Elizabeth."

"Of course Jethro I'll go now." Ducky exited autopsy, he had not missed the worried look on Gibbs' face but would leave it till later, he needed to find out the condition of the young woman.

*NCIS*

When Gibbs arrived back in the bullpen he found Tony's team gearing up. Fern tightly braided her hair and then coiled the braid around and secured it in place with Bobby pins, when she was done she looked like someone out of a history novel, the effect was spoiled by the black combats she wore. Gibbs shivered slightly as she snapped a lethal looking hunting knife into its sheaf on her leg. Turning he surveyed Josh, like Fern he was kitted out in black combats and carried a similar looking knife.

Fern looked up and her eyes darkened, Gibbs turned and was faced with a Tony that he didn't know; the younger man was wearing black combats like Fern and Josh but he was not carrying a knife or his NCIS issued weapon, instead he was carrying a 9ml Beretta with a mother of pearl inlay on the handle.

"My mother's." He snapped bluntly. He watched as Gibbs' eyes widened slightly at the implications of that.

"This op sanctioned?" He asked bluntly. He wasn't sure what he would do if it wasn't, he was aware that this line of thinking made him a hypocrite given his past actions.

"Extreme prejudice Agent Gibbs." Tony replied coldly. Turning to his team he issued several orders, turning back to Gibbs he smiled coldly at the look in the older man's eyes. "I speak several languages Agent Gibbs, as do my team. If your gonna come I need to know that you'll follow my lead." He waited silently, he would bear no grudge against the older man if he decided not to come. He did not expect the older man to come and if he were honest it would be easier if he didn't.

Gibbs watched Tony his expression troubled, he was not sure that he could give up control to this new Tony. Finally he shook his head "no I'll remain here; I need to wait for an update on Ziva anyway." He was slightly unnerved by the faint look of relief that crossed Tony's face momentarily.

"Understood Agent Gibbs. Until we contact you please do not call me." His voice was clipped. He pushed off his desk and headed towards the elevator, as the door opened he turned and looked at the bullpen, for a moment he simply looked at the bullpen and then smiled sadly at Gibbs. "Semper Fi special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He whispered as the doors closed.

Gibbs frowned as the doors closed on the team. He had seen what Tony whispered and was worried by it.

"Boss, what's going on?" Asked McGee, like Gibbs he was unnerved by this new Tony.

"Not sure McGee, nothing good." They both turned as the elevator dinged and Tabitha exited.

Tabitha surveyed the bullpen taking in the empty area of Tony's team. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He's gone then?" She asked quietly. When Gibbs nodded she turned and exited the bullpen. Once safely in the elevator she let the tears fall. Quickly composing herself she exited the building, opening the secure phone she dialled; "he has gone to do it." Listening to the reply she felt more tears fill her eyes and fall.

*NCIS*

Ducky entered Bethesda and made his way to the nurses' station. "I'm looking for a patient admitted earlier; Special Agent Ziva David." He waited as the nurse tapped away and then looked up.

"She's still in surgery, if you want to go and wait upstairs I'll have her attending update you as soon as possible Dr Mallard." The nurse smiled at him as he headed to the elevator, Dr Mallard was a fixture at Bethesda.

Sitting in the waiting room Ducky pondered on the changes happening to his friends, they look on Gibbs' face as he had asked him to check on Ziva had been concerning enough, but the new Tony that had emerged to take control on his own team was very worrying. He made a mental note to himself to speak to the younger man when he returned to the Navy Yard.

"Ducky?" Ducky looked up at the weary face of Dr Pitt.

"I expected to see Gibbs and the rest." Brad commented mildly before sitting down in the seat next to the Scotsman.

"Things have changed at NCIS Bradley; Anthony is no longer on Jethro's team but now has his own. Ziva was moved to Counter Terrorism after she proved herself unable to work effectively on Jethro's team. Anthony's team are former members of a team he worked with in Philadelphia, we know almost nothing about his time there or who they are as his time there is highly classified." Ducky felt slightly better having offloaded some of his feelings to the other man. "How is Ziva?" He asked.

"Stable. The bullet missed everything vital by some miracle, she lost a lot blood and will need intensive therapy to get back to her former fitness." Brad was relived to be able to give the older man some good news; from what Ducky had just told him and what he had heard things were not good at NCIS.

"Thank you Bradley, I will return and let Gibbs know, he will be relived as well." Ducky stood and left.

Bradley watched the older man leave with troubled eyes, he did not look well. Turning back he made a mental note to call Director Vance and advise him that the remaining members off they MCRT and their support staff be given some time off before they were off ill.

*NCIS*

Tabitha returned to the lab and sat at the desk, she wiped at the tears trickling down her cheeks. She knew that this was the ultimate end game, she had been briefed completely by her immediate supervisor before she had been assigned to D.C. the last Philadelphia file had been sent via courier to a secure holding location, if the worst happened the file would be sent to Fern. It contained instructions of what was to be done with the info within the file. Standing she picked up Bert the hippo. "What do I do now Bert?" She asked sadly.

"What's up Tabitha?" Asked Abby as she bustled into the lab, she stopped as she took in the tears that were still falling. "What's happened?" She whispered taking a fearful step back.

"Ziva's been shot, Tony had gone to finally take down the Puppet Master and Gibbs didn't go with him." Tabitha tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice but didn't succeed.

"Why didn't Gibbs go with him?" Asked Abby, she couldn't believe that her silver Fox had abandoned Tony.

"Because like all strong men he is scared and intimidated by this strong new Tony. He is used to being the alpha male and in control and he couldn't control this new Tony." Tabitha delivered the news bluntly, a new MCRT was going to rise out the ashes of the coming fire storm and Abby would need to grow up if she wanted to be a part of it. Turning to face Abby fully she spoke coldly. "Change is coming Miss Sciuto; you will need to decide if you want to change or if you intend to leave. Time to grow up Abigail." Without giving Abby chance to respond she exited the lab. She would soon have to face her own demons and grow up as well.

*NCIS*

Tony moved up the path towards the front door, there would be no stealth attack. Tapping his mike twice he waited until he heard 2 corresponding taps before moving to the front door and knocked. Stepping back he folded his hands behind his back and waited. He knew the man would not go quietly and hoped that his team would not be hurt completing this.

"Agent DiNozzo, please come in" the voice was calm, much like it's owner.

"Thank you, Director" Tony followed Tom Morrow into the entry way of his home.

"It is time then?" He asked, he was unsurprised by the Agent's arrival at his home and was under no illusion that this was a social visit and that the other 2 members of Tony's team would be somewhere nearby. He briefly wondered where Raven was; he had heard of Elizabeth's actions within Counter Terrorism and again wondered at the wisdom of using her.

"Past time Director, your actions have killed innocent people. Because of you my sister is dead; Agent Sacks' sister is dead. Agent David has been shot. There will be no arrest, you understand that." It was not a question and Tony watched the other man carefully. Tom Morrow was a dangerous man, as long as he could keep his attention on him it would allow Fern and Josh to get into position. Whatever happened here Morrow would die.

"Of course, I would expect nothing else. We are strong men here you and I, there are no pretty words to be exchanged, only the blunt truth." He was aware that he didn't know the location of the other two; he focused his attention on Tony. He believed that Tony was a glory hunter; it never occurred to him that Tony could be the bait and not the hunter.

"Why?" Asked Tony, "why kill all those people, why traffic in blood and weapons?" He could not believe that he would be part of the blood trade.

"Money why else? To advance in this world you need money. They had money I had contacts, an even trade. After all everyone wants power"

"Children are not an even trade for power." Tony's voice cracked slightly, he saw Morrow smirk and move for his gun. He drew his own, "I have never desired power"

"Everyone desires power; it's just that most of them are never in a position to obtain it." Morrows' voice was smooth as silk; he smiled as he raised his gun and aimed it at Tony.

Tony's watch chirped, a grim smile crossed Tony's face. "It would appear that time is up Director" Taking aim he smiled grimly, "please give my regards to the devil when you see him."

Morrow smiled, he fired his gun at the same time as Tony but was shocked to feel a bullet enter low in his back, Tony's bullet embedded itself in his shoulder. Dropping to his knees he stared at Tony, the bullet he had fired had hit Tony in the chest but the younger man was smiling.

"Surprise ...you made ...a mistake." Tony gasped out; he made no effort to stop the flow of blood. He knew that he would not reach medical help in time. He watched fear fill Morrows' eyes as he realized that he had underestimated the younger man again, Josh put a third bullet in the man that they had hunted for so many years ensuring that it was finally over.

"Tony, it's gonna be ok, you're gonna be fine." Fern's voice trembled as she applied pressure to the wound in Tony's chest

"It will be ok Fernanda" Tony smiled softly at the toffee haired Agent, "the file will be sent to you. Please follow the directions included.

"I'm so sorry Anthony." Her voice shook as she stepped back and allowed Josh to take her place. Grabbing her phone she dialled, "it's done, the Puppet Master has been eliminated." Pausing she looked over to Josh and felt tears fill her eyes. "No madam Director, Anthony didn't survive. He took a bullet to the chest; he died a few minutes ago. Please arrange for transport to collect his body." Closing the phone she turned to Josh. "A transport will collect his body, we need to call NCIS and have 'his' body removed also, referring to Morrow. We also need to tell Gibbs that Tony is dead." Her voice broke and she allowed Josh to hold her close.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Before anyone gets their panties in a bunch this is NOT a death fic, despite appearances to the contrary I have not killed him. All will be revealed. Review?


	11. 10 The Fallen

**The ****Fallen**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs any more. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not kill her. I promise.

Also there is Abby bashing but like Ziva nothing major and no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Ducky and Palmer arrived in the NCIS van at the same time as a black van, stepping out of the van they greeted the two gentlemen and the four proceeded up the path to the front door of Tom Morrow's home.

Fern greeted them her face pale and tear stained. "Dr. Mallard, if you will please take the body of Director Morrow back to NCIS. He was the Puppet Master." She stopped and took a shuddering breath, turning to the other two men she said, "please take Agent DiNozzo's body back to the enclave." Her voice cracked at the end as she stepped back to allow both past her.

"Miss Capel, what has happened to Anthony?" Asked Ducky, he could not bring himself to call her Agent, when the other two men moved past him into the other room.

"He was shot by Director Morrow. His wound was fatal, he bled out in minutes." It was Josh who answered the elderly ME, Fern had followed the recovery team into the room.

"We should take the lad back," murmured Ducky, he was thinking of Gibbs and how this was going to hit the older man hard.

"Thank you Dr. Mallard, Anthony's final instructions were very clear, he is to be returned to the enclave. His final preparations for burial will be completed there and his body then transferred to D.C. for the funeral."

They all turned and watched as the two men slowly and solemnly brought the body to the back of the black van.

"Farewell, Anthony, you fly with eagles now." Fern whispered as the van pulled away, her belief's differed from most peoples.

Josh helped Ducky and Palmer load the body of the Director of Homeland into the NCIS van before putting Fern into the car and following the van back to NCIS.

*NCIS*

Gibbs' gut was churning and the churning turned to icy fear when Fern and Josh exited the elevator without Tony.

"Where's DiNozzo?" He asked, hating that he couldn't hide the slight tremble in his voice.

"Dead. He was shot by the Puppet Master. He received a fatal wound to the chest and bled out in minutes, before we could get help." Somehow Fern held it together while she delivered the news. Before she could tell Gibbs that Tony's body had not returned to NCIS, the older man was in the elevator. Sinking to the floor by Tony's desk she held her head in her hands trying to regain her composure.

Gibbs shot into autopsy and looked around but didn't see Tony's body. "Where is he Duck?" He bit out when he saw the ME.

"Not here, Jethro, his body was removed by another team and taken elsewhere." Ducky voice was tight, he should have fought the removal of Tony's body.

"Where dammit! I'm his next of kin." Gibbs' voice had risen to a yell.

"No, you're not actually. I am." the two men spun at the soft voice and were confronted with Fern. She had let her hair down but not changed, the effect was startling. "These were Anthony's wishes. His body will be prepared and then returned to D.C. for the funeral.

"Tony, he never went by Anthony," Gibbs ground out, he didn't understand what was going on.

"Anthony. In death it is disrespectful to refer to someone by a nickname or an abbreviation. You are born with a name and you die with that name." Fern's voice was stern despite the circumstances, this was one of her beliefs taught to her when she was very young.

"Where is he?" Gibbs ground out. "Where is his body?" He was fast reaching the end of his patience.

"At the enclave, his final wishes were that his body be attended to by Andromeda, his long-term friend. Once she has finished she will return his body to D.C. for his funeral."

"Where is this enclave? I'll go and get his body myself." Gibbs' voice was rough.

"Nowhere you or your team can find. It's location is classified and you do not have clearance. Here, he left this for you." Handing Gibbs the letter she turned to leave. At the door she turned back and said, "You chose not to go with him, Agent Gibbs, you chose to stay behind" her voice held no blame, just a simple stating of the fact. She exited autopsy without looking back.

Gibbs turned to Ducky his expression stricken, the meaning of the whispered words was now clear; Tony knew that he wasn't coming back. "What do I do now, Duck? How am I supposed to tell them he's dead?" His voice cracked.

"I would imagine Miss Capel will have dealt with that for you, Jethro. She seems to have taken control of everything." Ducky's voice held contempt for Fern, unusual for the elderly ME.

"She was Tony's second in command, his next of kin. What did you expect her to do? Stand by and allow people who Tony didn't really trust to take care of him? Fern knew what Tony's last wishes were, knew that he wanted his body returned to the enclave and into the care of Andromeda. She took care of both of us and was the only doctor that Tony trusted unconditionally. He trusted you, Dr. Mallard, just not the way he trusted Andromeda."

Both men turned and looked at Tabitha. Her face was pale but her eyes were filled with steel.

"He was NCIS, we should have the care of his body," argued Gibbs.

Tabitha shook her head. "No, Agent Gibbs he wasn't NCIS, not really. He came to NCIS with you from Baltimore, he stayed because The Powers That Be wished it. He was loyal to you because inspire loyalty, but his primary loyalty would always have been to The Powers That Be."

"He must have lied to you. He never lied to me, I would have known." Gibbs' voice was confident, but his eyes reflected his uncertainty.

"Read the letter, Agent Gibbs." Tabitha turned and exited autopsy.

Looking at Gibbs, Ducky gestured to his office. "Use my office, Jethro, I need to go and see the Director." With that he left autopsy.

Slitting the envelope open he withdrew the letter and putting on his glasses began to read:

_Special __Agent__ Gibbs:_

_If you're reading this then __I__'ve died, don't feel sad, this was how it was meant to be._

_I__'ve been loyal to you but my primary loyalty would always be to The Powers That Be. Don't feel bad, it would have taken the end of the world for me to leave you, saying that, the chance to take down Morrow was too great to pass up. __I__'ve been hunting him for years on and off._

_Don't be mad that __I__ didn't come back to NCIS, __I__ couldn't put __Ducky__ through that__again, it was hard enough with Kate. __Andromeda__ Delacore has been my friend__since we were children, she saved my life more than once. She knows my final__wishes__;__ no autopsy. My funeral has already been organised, by me, not __Fern__.__Forgive __Fern__, she loved me __I__ think. _

_Look after __Fern__ and Josh, they're yours now, they'll follow your orders if you ask them to. Keep McGee as your senior field __Agent__, __Fern__ won't mind. Keep my friends safe Boss, As __I__ tried to keep you safe._

_I__ love you, Boss, you would always have been my boss, just like you were always__Franks' probie . _

_I__ wish you could have been my dad. Please forgive me._

_Anthony Dominic __DiNozzo__._

The letter slipped from Gibbs' fingers and landed on the desk. Tears filled the older man's eyes as he realised what he had truly lost. The disrespect that the team had shown Tony, the disrespect that he had allowed to happen; had cost him his son.

*NCIS*

Tabitha returned to the lab, tears were trickling down her cheeks. Tony had found the courage to do what had to be done, now she had to find the courage to tell Gibbs the contents of the final Philadelphia file. The secret they shared, the one thing Tony could have never brought himself to tell the older man; her real name.

"He's dead isn't he?" Whispered Abby

"Yes, how did you know?" Her voice was weak.

"I hacked the footage from when he left, I saw what he whispered to Gibbs. He knew didn't he?" Like Tabitha her voice was weak.

"He knew that there was a good chance he wasn't coming home," Tabitha could offer nothing more to the other woman, she had no comfort to give. She jumped when Abby pulled her into her arms, the pair sank to the floor sobbing in each other's arms.

From the doorway Gibbs watched the two young women unnoticed before leaving for the bullpen.

*NCIS*

Entering the bullpen he headed to where Fern and Josh were sat. Fern looked up as Gibbs approached.

"Rule 6," he said meeting Fern's eyes

"Typical," she muttered

"Rule 51," he whispered.

"Thank you, Andromeda will have his body sent here for the funeral as per his wishes. Despite what Dr. Mallard may think of me I was only following Tony's last wishes." Her voice was pitched to carry at the end.

Gibbs turned and was confronted with a subdued Ducky. "I must apologise, lass, I was unaware of the relationship between you and Tony." His voice was sincere.

"It's all right, Dr. Mallard, Tony's body will be transported here with the utmost respect. I spoke to Andromeda, the body has been prepared for burial. He wished to spare you that, he said that it was difficult to see you look after Kate and that he didn't want to put you through that again." Somehow Fern kept her voice level.

Ducky nodded at the young woman, "I will go and see Abigail and Tabitha," he said and left the bullpen. His talk with the Director had resulted in a few home truths about the younger woman. One of which was that Fern had been his lover and had been his next of kin before Jethro.

"You OK, Tim?" Asked Gibbs turning to the younger Agent.

"He's really dead?" Stuttered Tim, like everyone else listening they couldn't believe that the universally loved DiNozzo was dead.

"I'm so sorry, Agent McGee, I wish he wasn't. I wish that we had found a way to take down the Puppet Master earlier so none of this happened." Fern's voice trembled again and she clenched her fists tightly. She couldn't break yet.

"What happens to the MCRT now? There's only me and Gibbs left." As good an Agent as he was, Tim was under no illusions that he and Gibbs could be a two man team. He wasn't good enough for that.

"That is up to Gibbs, we will stay if that is what he wants." Josh's voice was lower than Gibbs expected, but even and respectful.

"You knew?" He asked, he wasn't surprised though.

"Yes. Tony wanted us prepared for this, he didn't go looking for his death, we were there, Morrow was just faster on the draw." Josh's voice carried an edge of steel that would have boded badly for Morrow had he still been alive.

"We'll fix that at the range after the funeral," replied Gibbs.

"You're still the senior field Agent, Agent McGee. You were Tony's choice and I will not stand in the way of that." Fern's kept her voice low, taking a deep breath she continued, "please excuse me, gentlemen." Turning she exited the room. She needed to break down, and she wouldn't do that in front of them.

*NCIS*

Director Vance entered MTAC, and called on the techs to get him Eli David. While he waited he reflected on the events of the past week; he may have disliked Agent DiNozzo in the beginning, but he had come to realise that the young man was a highly competent Agent.

"Shalom, Leon, this is not a social call is it?" Eli could read the pain in his old friend's eyes.

"No, Eli, it isn't. The Puppet Master has been taken out. In doing so Agent DiNozzo died. He received a fatal shot to the chest." Vance watched the other man's face pale. There was something between Eli and Anthony he realised sadly.

"Thank you for telling me in person, I am unable to leave to attend his funeral, but with your permission I will send Zi'eil."

"there's more Eli, Ziva has also been shot, she will make full recovery, I don't know if she wanted you informed or not.

"thank you Leon, give my condolences to Agent Gibbs." When Vance nodded Eli cut the feed.

Vance looked at the blank screen for a moment before he was distracted by a muffled sob. He looked at the young female tech whose name he didn't even know and was surprised to see tears trickling down her cheeks. Squeezing her shoulder briefly he exited MTAC thinking to himself that DiNozzo was universally loved and would be missed.

*NCIS*

Rebekah sat with Nick, Alex and Daniel in the family room in Bethesda waiting to see Ziva once she came out of recovery. The events of the past week had shattered the counter terrorism team. Rebekah looked up as Dr. Pitt entered the room his face grave.

"Is Ziva ok?" Asked Nick quietly

"Ziva is fine, she'll be out of recovery and into a private room within the hour. I just received news from Director Vance, Agent DiNozzo died earlier today." Brad's voice was steady despite his personal pain.

"How?" Whispered Rebekah, her voice was shocked.

"I don't have the details." Looking at his pager that had started beeping, he apologised and excused himself.

Alex turned his phone on and it bleeped he retrieved the text. "Puppet Master eliminated. DiNozzo caught in cross fire, fatal gunshot to chest, did not survive." He read the text aloud, the message was short and to the point. It was clear that Josh had sent the message whilst still at the scene.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Rebekah's voice shook, the betrayal of Elizabeth and Raven had cost them the lives of Aranell DiNozzo and Angel Sacks, now their betrayal had cost them Tony's life. Shaking she got to her feet, "I need to go, there are things that need to be done." Rebekah exited the room.

"God, what a cluster fuck," muttered Nick. The three men looked up as Brad re-entered the room. "Can we tell Ziva?" Nick asked softly. He didn't want the younger woman to find out through someone else.

"Yes, I would like to be present when you do so that I can monitor her vitals." Brad's voice was still steady despite his grief.

Ziva looked up as Brad entered the room followed by Nick, Alex and Daniel. Fear touched her spine. "What has happened?" She whispered her voice weak but steady.

"I'm sorry, kid, they took out the Puppet Master. Tony didn't make it, he received a fatal gunshot to the chest, according to the report he bled out in minutes before help could reach him." Nick delivered the news bluntly but gently.

Ziva stared at Nick in disbelief. "I do not understand, where was Gibbs? Where was his back up?" Her voice was rising and her hands were now shaking.

"Gibbs wasn't with him, Fern and Josh were with him. Tony and the Puppet Master fired at the same time, Tony hit the Puppet Master in the shoulder, Fern and Josh both shot they Puppet Master, Fern in the lower back, Josh put a bullet through his head.

At Dr Pitt's nod Nick gently pulled Ziva into his arms and held her as she cried. She had tried to redeem herself but she would never have the chance to ask for his forgiveness.

*NCIS*

Fern exited onto the roof, taking a deep breath she moved to the edge and looked out over D.C. She couldn't believe that Tony wad dead, she heard the door open and knew that it was Gibbs. Taking a deep breath she released a scream of pure primal fury, when the scream ran out of power she dropped her head breathing hard. "I couldn't save him. He died in my arms, where were you?" Her voice had risen to scream as she spun to face the older man. "You didn't go with him, you didn't have his six." Her voice was breaking, taking a step forward she swung at Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't move as Fern swung at him, he simply grabbed the younger woman's arms gently and pulled her to his chest, he held her while she sobbed. "I know, I failed him." He drew a deep breath and looked out across the D.C. landscape, "I'm so sorry, Tony." The apology was simple but straight from the heart, the realisation from before settled into his heart; the disrespect that the team had shown Tony, the disrespect that he had allowed to happen, had cost him his son, he too would never have the chance to ask for forgiveness.

Fern pulled herself away and wiped her eyes. "Apologies are a sign of weakness, but thank you. He didn't want you to come, he didn't want you hurt. Despite how you and the team have treated him, he wanted you safe." She smiled sadly, "I'm ok now, thank you for your support. We should return to the bullpen, McGee will need some support, too." When Gibbs nodded the pair exited the roof.

*NCIS*

Elizabeth shivered as she looked around her new 'accommodation'. She couldn't believe that it had come to this. She knew that Raven was waiting for her fate to be handed out by the FBI. The door flew open and two marines entered, fear settled into her heart as she watched them, although she was an American citizen she was not sure that would be enough here; she had never expected to end up in Gitmo.

"You should know that your master has been eliminated." His voice was cold, what the woman in front of him had done was unfathomable to him. "Agent Collins wished you to know that the cost of his elimination has risen. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was killed during the altercation." The delivery was brutal and he watched as her face paled.

"Nobody was supposed to get hurt" she whispered, more to herself than to them. She shivered. "Will I face the death penalty?" She whispered, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip in order to stop it trembling.

"I don't know, possibly." The marine wondered suddenly if she had been coerced into helping Morrow. "Did he have something on you? Something he used to force you into helping him?" He asked, this was the first time since her arrival that she had been willing to speak.

"Nothing I could use as an excuse, not like Raven." tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Her excuse was simply that she needed money.

"What reason then?" He kept his voice level, she didn't seem like a cold woman.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and then spoke trying to keep her voice level, "I needed money, plain and simple. I was behind on my mortgage, still had student debts that needed clearing. I had taken a job at Homeland just as Morrow came in as the Assistant Director. He saw the stress I was under, he offered me money. To be honest I grew up in a deprived household, I had never had nice things. It didn't really seem real, I never saw any of it. I simply misdirected information and money. He paid my mortgage, gave me jewellery, nice holidays. It was nice, I had money. I never really thought about what I was doing." She stopped talking and buried her head in her hands crying.

"He used you, used what you needed to get what he wanted. I will pass this information to the FBI, it may be enough to get you out of here." The marine turned and left the room. Outside he turned to his colleague, "she was used, poor thing." Leaving the area he carried the tape of her interview.

*NCIS*

Ducky entered the lab to silence, looking around he spotted the two young women curled in each other's arms, their tears had dried and both were silent. Tabitha looked up at the noise and silently regarded Ducky. Abby noticed Tabitha looking and also looked at Ducky, but neither girl said anything.

Ducky immediately felt uncomfortable, as if he had interrupted something intensely personal and private. "Are you both ok?" He asked softly.

Tabitha watched him from Abby's arms, but made no move to get up. Abby stared at him silently before nodding, "we're fine." It was a lie, but Abby was disappointed in Ducky's response to Fern, even she had been able to see the love Fern had for Tony. Abby was the first to admit that she had misjudged Fern and had apologised, she was finally growing up.

Ducky left the lab unable to find anything to say to the two young women, he was aware that his behaviour had been uncharacteristic, he had believed that at the end Tony had not trusted him. He had never considered that Tony had done it to spare him. As he entered autopsy his phone rang, after answering and having a brief conversation he placed the phone down and summoned Gibbs.

"What ya need, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he entered, he was trying for the sake of everyone else to keep things as normal as he could.

"Anthony's body will arrive momentarily, I received a call from his friend, Miss Delacore. She has prepared the body for his funeral." Both men turned as the doors opening signalled the arrival of the body of their friend.

"My condolences and respect," was all the man pushing the gurney said as he placed the gurney in the center of the room. After having his clipboard signed he left, pausing at the door he glanced back at the wrapped body and sighed before leaving.

Gibbs looked at Ducky and then at the body bag, he wasn't sure what to do.

"He's made arrangements for his body to be held at Griffin Undertakers, if you want it can be an open casket ceremony. He wished to be cremated, but I have two alternate options if you wish; he can be buried in Arlington, the president himself offered this, or he can be buried beside your wife, the plot next to her is free. It's your call, Agent Gibbs." Fern's voice wavered slightly as she waited for Gibbs' response.

"Cremated, that was what he wanted." The words were hard to force, but he spoke them. He had caused the younger man enough pain recently by disrespecting him, he would not disrespect him further by not honouring his wishes.

"Thank you, if you want I can ask the president for a memorial for him in Arlington?" Tears simmered in her eyes at his nod. Turning she exited autopsy pleased that she had something constructive to do.

"Will you and Palmer take him there?" Gibbs asked stiffly.

"Of course, Jethro, it will be my honour." Summoning Mr. Palmer, the pair gently moved the gurney out of autopsy and towards the NCIS van to transport Anthony's body to the undertakers.

*NCIS*

Raven sat silently in the FBI cell; she had not spoken since she had been brought in. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them away. A noise at the bars drew her attention from the lap and she looked up silently. One glance at Fornell's face told what had happened. She hung her head in shame.

"Nothing to say?" Snarled Fornell. He wasn't sure who he was more angry at; Raven for her actions or Gibbs for abandoning Tony when he needed him most.

"No, nothing I say will undo what I did. Nothing I say would mean anything." Raven's voice was hoarse from disuse.

Fornell was startled by the pain in her voice. He had believed her to be a cold blooded killer. He looked as Agent Sacks arrived next to him.

"You're not going to apologise for what you did?" Spat Sacks, but his anger dimmed when Raven looked at him.

"Would you accept it?" She asked bitterly before finding the courage to ask, "Will I face the death penalty?"

"You should, acts of terrorism that resulted in the deaths of 2 Federal Agents and a civilian, not to mention the scores of children that have been trafficked."

Raven nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me, I will not have a lawyer and will not fight the ruling." Her voice shook only slightly. *(see authors note at the end)

"You want to die?" Exclaimed Sacks; he was shocked by her words.

"No, I want to live. But I want the punishment to be fitting. My actions have taken lives, I don't deserve mine. Agent DiNozzo was right, I could have gone to him for help, I could have come to you. I made a poor choice and now I must live with it, so to speak." Getting stiffly to her feet she handed the papers she had requested to Fornell. "This is my written statement containing everything, including my reasons, such that they are. If it will not give too much offence, please give Agent Gibbs my condolences for the loss of Agent DiNozzo." Her voice broke at the end. Sliding down the wall, she pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

Fornell looked at Sacks and then back at Raven, "I will pass on your condolences." Both he and Sacks left.

*NCIS*

Gibbs looked up as the elevator opened and a very beautiful and very young Israeli woman exited, standing he moved to greet her.

"You are Agent Gibbs?" Her voice was cultured and held only the faintest trace of an accent, something that would make her valuable undercover; she could be anyone she wished.

"Yeah, you are...?" He let the question hang in the air, he wasn't sure about this woman.

"Zi'eil, I am Eli David's representative for Agent DiNozzo's funeral. I was sent by Director David as he is unable to attend." She smiled uncertainly at Gibbs, she had not expected hostility.

"How'd ya know DiNozzo?" Asked Gibbs, he wasn't sure if she was from Philadelphia like the others.

"I met him when we attended Ohio State together, he was friends with my brother. We hung around together, when we graduated he went to the police academy, I returned to Israel."

Unlike Ziva her command of the American language was good. Gibbs shivered slightly. With a little make up and casual clothes, she would seem American or even British.

Zi'eil smiled as she saw the shiver, "I do not work undercover, Agent Gibbs, nor do I participate in the activities of Mossad. I am there because I owe Director David my life.

"Yet, you're his representative." It wasn't phrased as a question and Zi'eil didn't take it as such. Gibbs studied the young woman who simply watched him.

"Agent Gibbs, you do not know me yet you have passed judgement on me. Whether you like me or not is irrelevant, I am here because Eli David is unable to be here and he wishes someone to stand at his funeral." Her voice was level despite the anger flashing in her eyes.

Gibbs bristled under the rebuke given by the young woman, he was not known for taking criticism well. "Not sure I want a Mossad representative at Agent DiNozzo's funeral." His voice had dropped and was the glacial coldness that never bode well for anyone on the receiving end.

"Not your call, Agent Gibbs" Vance said entering the bullpen. "There was a relationship between Agent DiNozzo and Director David that we were not aware of." Vance stopped when Gibbs when turned his glare on him.

"Agent Gibbs, there is a note in his funeral instructions to include Eli David or a chosen representative at his funeral, the preference was for Director David; however, if he could not then he was to send a representative of his choice." Fern's voice was soft.

Gibbs turned his glare on her and was surprised at the result; Fern stiffened slightly, her eyes went dark and a small cruel smile twisted her lips. Gibbs stepped back slightly and the glare disappeared to be replaced with a soft grin.

Fern relaxed and the smile became impish. "He had the ability to stand up to you because he learned it from me." Fern's voice broke only slightly on the user of the past tense.

As Gibbs turned away and returned to his desk, he missed the look shared by Zi'eil and Fern. Tony had learned from Fern, that wasn't a lie, but he had come to Fern already possessing an inner strength that seemed impossible, an inner strength that Zi'eil shared.

*NCIS*

Only Gibbs, Ducky and Fern had been present at the cremation of Anthony DiNozzo, with permission of the president there was to be an interment ceremony at Arlington National Cemetery. It had been decided that everyone else would attend that ceremony.

Gibbs stood at the site where the interment of the ashes was to take place, already there was a large gathering, there would be no ceremonial folding of the flag, Tony had not wanted that, but a folded flag would be presented to Zi'eil; again Tony's decision. Not one that Gibbs was happy with, but given the disrespect shown to the younger man recently he would not challenge it.

_***NCIS*- funeral is third person perspective, told from Tabitha's point of view -*NCIS**_

_Watching everyone take their seats was hard, I'm sat near the back, my own choice. Not even Agent Gibbs was aware of how well I knew Tony. I study the faces of those present, Gibbs shows guilt and sadness. He feels guilty that he hadn't gone with Tony at the end and sadness that he had drifted away from the younger man. _

_Ducky just looks old now, he understands now why Tony had not wished him to look after him, I don't think it will be long before he retires and turns autopsy over to Mr Palmer. _

_Mr Palmer is present with his wife Breena, both were pale but stoic, Breena's hand rests protectively across the bump of her unborn baby. I would imagine if the child is a boy he will be named for Tony_

_My mind drifts as the minster begins the service, I am not listening as I think back to the parcel I received 2 days ago. It contained a glass bottle sealed with an old fashioned cork and a message rolled up inside it. There was a letter as well, the letter was from Tony; it simply said "every message in a bottle ends up somewhere." there was also a gold charm in the shape of a pineapple which I added to my bracelet. A message from Tony that I only would understand. I finger the charm as the minster talks and think of the bottle that I cast into the sea from the headland at Virginia Beach, a message to nowhere and read by no-one._

_My minds comes back to the present at the sound of someone else speaking and I continue my observations of those present._

_Director Vance is sat with the other Directors of the various alphabet agencies and the Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis, they all look strained, unsurprising given that it was one of their own that had caused untold damage._

_I see the President hand the folded flag to Zi'eil who takes it gently. Her face is tight with the effort of not crying, she refuses to show weakness in front of these people. She surprises Gibbs however when she kneels in front of him and hands him the flag, from where I'm sat I can't hear what she says to the older man but it makes him smile softly. Sat beside Gibbs and flanked by another older man sits Ziva David, a woman I have not met nor intend to, The Powers That Be do not need me and Ziva David to cross paths. Her face is pale, she shouldn't really be out of the hospital but insisted on being at the funeral, a decision that no one was going to question._

_Abby sits beside McGee, both look shell shocked still, it's unsurprising really, the former MCRT were a tight knit family and that has been shattered. He has his arm around Abby but the closeness they once shared is gone, something happened between us in the lab when we shared tears, I am not sure how Gibbs will react to the news we will eventually share. Abby twists in McGee's arms briefly to look at me and I smile at her._

_Fern and Josh sit behind Gibbs, Josh is stoic and pale, Fern's face is tear stained, she loved Tony; I know that they were lovers once, I think she hoped this time that she would be able to keep him here, with her. I knew that it wouldn't happen, his heart belonged to someone else this time._

_The service is drawing to a close now, the urn containing his ashes has been laid in the plot and the words spoken. Everyone has spoken briefly of their love and respect for Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I touch the pineapple charm on my bracelet again and smile softly. _

_Everyone is standing now and leaving, Gibbs holds the flag gently in his arms as he speaks to Ducky, Ziva is wheeled back to the waiting ambulance and returned to the hospital for convalescence and rehab for her injuries. Fern is pulled away by Josh when she goes to speak to Gibbs, I cannot hear what is said but her face crumples and she allows him to lead her away._

_Abby and McGee pass me, Abby touches my hand and I smile and nod. Gibbs and Ducky pass me without a glance, just as I planned. Soon only myself and Zi'eil are left. She approaches me, "soon." is all she says to me. I nod, I will not be able to avoid it much longer, soon I will have to give to Agent Gibbs the contents of the final Philadelphia file. My file._

_***NCIS*- funeral is third person perspective, told from Tabitha's point of view -*NCIS***_

In the days after the funeral Tabitha had tried several times to gather the courage to go to Gibbs with the file. Each time she chickened out, she wasn't afraid of Gibbs' reaction to her, she was afraid that Gibbs would hate Tony even though he was gone. She finally gathered her courage and descended the stairs to the basement.

Gibbs looked up as Tabitha descended the steps holding a file, studying the younger girl he noted that she was pale and shaking slightly.

Taking a deep breath she stepped forward holding the file to Gibbs, "this is the final Philadelphia file, it's a personnel file; mine." Looking at Gibbs she sent a silent prayer asking for forgiveness.

As he took the file Gibbs noticed absently that the young woman's eyes were blue not green. Opening the envelope he pulled the file out and opened it, as he read the opening page his eyes widened in disbelief, jerking his head up he looked at Tabitha.

Tabitha slowly lifted her hands to her blue tresses, tugging gently the wig fell away to reveal waist length red hair. Biting her lip she took and uncertain step back towards the stairs.

"Kelly?" Whispered Gibbs. The file in his hand and the physical evidence did not lie, he had lost his son but got his daughter back.

*NCIS*

A/N: I apologise in advance for the length.

I apologise for any offence I may cause in my portrayal of the funeral scene at Arlington. I did do some research I found that interments of ashes are allowed there, I tweaked it slightly to allow Tony's to be placed there, I mean no disrespect to fallen service men and women, I believe that the sacrifice made by Tony in my story would warrant it.

* I was made aware that Raven would not be allowed to plead guilty and not contest the death penalty without an attorney/lawyer, for the purposes of my story I have disregarded this, I do not intend that she will face the death penalty, only that she would be willing to do so.

* final note, sorry for the cliffie!

_With love Pixxie_


	12. 11 The Beginning

**The ****Beginning**

Disclaimer – I own nothing or anyone despite asking every Christmas! Please don't sue.

Please bear in mind this my world, it is AU, and some characters are gonna be OOC, Tony is strong and will not give in to Gibbs any more. Also I am not a Ziva fan, there might be minor bashing but I will not kill her. I promise.

Also there is Abby bashing but like Ziva nothing major and no killing.

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

_Tabitha slowly lifted her hands to her blue tresses, tugging gently the wig fell away to reveal waist length red hair. Biting her lip she took and uncertain step back towards the stairs._

_"Kelly?" Whispered Gibbs. The file in his hand and the physical evidence did not lie, he had lost his son but got his daughter back._

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Tabitha/Kelly stepped back and looked at Gibbs with fear in her eyes, she was afraid that her father would hate Tony for knowing that she was alive.

"I don't understand, they told me you were dead." his voice was hurt filled as he realised that Tony must have known.

"The US Marshall's knew that if Hernandez knew I was alive he would never stop looking for me. They made the decision to make it known that I had 'died' with my mother. I went into extreme protection when I was eight years old. They knew that you were a very capable marine but couldn't risk it." her voice was shaking as she spoke.

"Why did Tony know you were alive? Why didn't he tell me?" his voice now carried the edge of anger that she was afraid it would and she backed further towards the basement steps.

"He wasn't allowed, he was under orders from those higher up than you, he didn't even make the connection until the second year he worked here."

"Orders be dammed! You're my daughter! he had no right to keep it from me." As Gibbs moved past anger and into full blown rage he failed to notice that she was backing up towards the stairs

"Actually Agent Gibbs, I'm not. I was raised by others. I haven't been Kelly Anne Gibbs since I was eight years old" she had stopped backing up and now stood straight and still, as she had been taught. "my name is Tabitha Alexia Colbane. I was raised by Lilly and James Colbane. Tony was informed of my true identity when he met me the first time in Peoria." she watched as her father's face paled and then flushed red.

"I'm you're father young lady," he got no further as she shook her head.

"No, you are not, there is a legal death certificate for 'Kelly Gibbs' there is also a legal birth certificate for 'Tabitha Colbane' I only told you who I was because it was what Tony wished. The Powers That Be approved this decision, as they have approved all decisions since I came here. I had hoped we could have some sort of relationship but I see now that it is impossible." she turned and shook her head at Abby who had just entered the basement and was half way down the stairs.

Gibbs looked from his daughter to Abby and frowned; gone was the normal Gothic attire, instead she was dressed in a plain black skirt and flat pumps and a white t-shirt. Her hair was down and straight, modest black and silver jewellery had replaced the usual items she wore and her make up was neutral, highlighting her naturally pale complexion and beauty.

Before Gibbs could say a word Abby spoke; "don't come to the lab for findings, send someone else, you're not welcome there until you're ready to listen to Tabitha and the reasons why, and no before you yell at me I didn't know but the entire street will by now, I heard you as I came in. The other day Tabitha told me I needed to grow up, so do you Gibbs. You were a marine, you know that orders are to be followed and that you aren't always told everything." she took Tabitha's hand and the pair exited the basement, leaving Gibbs alone with the realisation that he may have completely screwed up.

Tabitha was shaking as she allowed Abby to lead her to the car, "I don't care that he hates me, I care that he hates Tony. Nobody should hate the dead and Tony can't defend himself." tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked at the picture in her hands; it was of her and her parents, with trembling fingers she ripped the picture. Slipping out of the car she went to the door of what had once been her home, opened it and placed the ripped half of the picture half under the mat and softly closed the door. She got back into the car and smiled at Abby, "Kelly doesn't exist any more, if he wants to know me it will have to be as Tabitha."

As the pair drove off Gibbs exited the basement, the piece of paper half under the mat drew his attention and bending he picked it up. His heart broke as he stared at the ripped photograph; he remembered the day it had been taken, Kelly was just five and he had been home on leave. The half he held was of him and Shannon, Kelly was in the other half. Sinking to the floor he stared at the very clear message his daughter had given him; I am not your daughter, you are not my father.

*NCIS*

McGee looked up as Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, both Fern and Josh watched with veiled amusement at the irate Agent, "Something wrong boss?" asked McGee blandly. He quailed only slightly under the stare sent his way.

"I want you to hack or whatever it is you do, I want to know everything about this 'Powers That Be'." Gibbs' voice was cold and tight.

"No, I can't and I won't. I like my job as a federal Agent, I wont jeopardize that by hacking where I'm not supposed to be." inside McGee was shaking, this was the first time he had stood up to the older Agent but he found if he channelled his inner Tony it wasn't hard.

Inside Gibbs was smiling for the first time, on the outside he kept his glare in place and waited, after a few moments despite the fact he was now visibly shaking McGee kept eye contact. "good, there's hope for you yet McGee." moving to his desk he grabbed the phone and listened; "Gear up kids, dead marine in Rock creek Park." he watched as his team moved swiftly to the elevator; as he followed them he felt a sudden sense of loss and the reason for the fear in his daughters eyes became clear; she was afraid he would hate Tony, and he had. As he slipped into the elevator his eyes met that of Tabitha and Abby, he nodded as the doors closed. It would not be easy but he would try to make his peace with the knowledge that Tony had known Kelly was still alive and would try to make peace with daughter.

Abby and Tabitha watched him go, Tabitha turned and looked at Abby, "it'll get easier, nothing will be same, but it'll get easier. And we have each other," smiling she took the other girls hand.

Abby smiled back and hand in hand the pair left the bullpen. Vance watched them leave and smiled softly to himself, the job had been done but the price had been too high.

*NCIS*

The sun was setting as the young girl sat on the headland overlooking the small private harbour in the remote northern corner of Kauai. As the boat came into view there seemed for a moment to be a green flash as the sun kissed the edge of the horizon. Leaping to her feet she shrieked; "mommy, daddy's home!" there was a slamming of doors and running feet as she was joined by her older sister carrying her younger sister, moments later they were joined by their brother.

"mom, it really is dad," cried the older girl as the four children watched the man leave the boat and begin the climb to the family villa at the top.

After a tearful reunion for the four children and their dad he turned to the door of his home that he had made in the 'pineapple infested hell hole' as it was called by his long time friend Danny Williams.

Turning to the door of his home he smiled, "hello Catie, I'm Home."

*NCIS* *NCIS* *NCIS*

Well folks, this is it, there is a sequel in the works but I wont post it until the story is fully written to avoid the issues I had this time. Sorry for the cliffie but this is always where I intended to end this one. There will be a happy-ish ending for Gibbs in the next one and he will make amends.

Obviously I have stolen a plot line from Pirates of Caribbean and Hawaii Five-0, I own neither nor do I own NCIS. :(


End file.
